


Memories to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Miscarriage, Possible Character Death, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Odette got everything she wanted, Félicie, Mérante, and an unexpected miracle baby.While everything is prefect, we all know that it doesn't last long, as unexpected turn of events happen, they learn to gain, loose, and reunite with friends and families as well as memories to never forget, whether they are good or sad, they face it together... as Family.Felicity, and Mela Belong to me.Leap/Ballerina DO NOT belong to me :)Uploading is Irregular





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Story :3
> 
> Warning: Bad speling and punctuashon ;3
> 
> (I tried to bold some important word, but it wouldn't let me, soooooo......eh yeah, good luck )

Months has gone by, as it was a brand new day for Félicie and Odette, but this day was gonna be special.  
Félicie was officially adopted by Odette after the Ballet and it was so surreal, but it was the happiest day and Christmas they ever had. Ever since Odette found out she couldn't conceive Anymore, and had the accident, it made her cold, and concealed herself from the world that brought so much pain, but when she met Félicie, she was given a new opportunity to love and care for the child that brought so much joy. It mended her heart and gave her hope.

You could say that Mérante has made her life happy in a way, considering they had a night out together alone. It was magical, of course lets not get into detail. Let's just say finally got what she deserved... Happiness.

Though a few days later after the date, she felt... Off. She was more tired and hungry. This has been going on for awhile, she tried not to get it further, but it still lingered in her mind. Was something going on and she didn't know?

Her mind was cut off by a small red haired girl who spoke.

"Hey mum, I'll be visiting Victor, he said that he has a new invention he wants me to see." Félicie said, tightning her shoe laces.

Odette looked up from sweeping, looking at her new daughter and ray of sunshine. "Alright but don't be late". 

"Don't worry mum, I won't." Félicie said walking in to her adopted mother and kissing her on the cheek, and leaving, shutting the door.

Odette chuckled. She was so proud of Félicie, all the things she went through just to be a ballerina was beyond confident. 

Odette swept for awhile until she felt cramps.  
'Maybe It was something I ate? Should I lie down?' She thought. Her mind kept on swarming until another cramp hit her, making her bend down, clutching her stomach. Waiting a few minutes to just breathe it out, she stood up, getting her cane and wobbled to the chair. It took a few minutes but she was utterly exhausted by then.

Sighing, she tried to think of the symptoms. Cramps, tiredness and alittle hungrier than usual. She couldn't think of anything but a cold. Her mind didn't even think twice if she was pregnant because she was barren.... Isn't she?

 

"Okay... Time to get u- ah!" Odette felt water dripping from her thighs. Without even hesitating she sat down clutching the cane. The pain was unreal. She breathed heavily, laying he head on the cane that supported her. She felt pressure and had the urge to push. What was going on with her?!

Finally easing alittle she heard a knock. Oh no, she totally forgot about the date Mérante they were gonna do. He opened the door and saw Odette with a red face, she looked in pain. 

"Odette!?" Mérante rushed to her side wondering what's going on. "Are you okay?" 

"N-no I think something is wrong with me" she panted. 

Mérante have never seen Odette in this pain before the accident. He didn't know what or how to help his lover. Taking a moment to think he saw blood on the Madam's dress.

"I-i think I n-need to look down under your dress" he said trying to act all professional, but inside he was blushing hard. Odette nodded, not even caring, she just wanted to know what was going on down there. 

Carefully pulling up the ragged dress he took a peek and instantly pulled down, trying to process it. His face looked like he'd seen a ghost. Odette finally looked up and saw his surprising and worried face. "Is something wrong?!" Odette asked trying to figure out Mérante freezing face.

It took a few moments until he said something that only Odette could dream of. "Odette... Your having a baby..." 

What?! No. She couldn't. She's barren. She couldn't have kids anymore after the devastation. This hit her like a rock. She didn't say anything until a cram- contraction her, making an instinct of expelling the child out.  
Oh dear, dear, dear.  
\-------------------------------------

"So... Hehe." Victor laughed nervously. Félicie had something white on her nose. She looked up at Victor and hit him on the back of the head with her hand and proceeded walking back home. "Oh come on Félicie, it wasn't that bad." Rubbing the back of his head and running to catch up with Félicie. She stayed silent and Victor sighed "Okay, okay you win.... Igniting the firework in the room wasn't such a good idea, we learned our lessons and I'm a butt... Will you please forgive me?" 

Félicie stopped and sighed, laughing afterwards. "Fine I forgive you, but if Odette finds out you'll probably 6 inches shorter" She smirked. Victor chuckled nervously. The white thing on her nose was something to help recover the damages. They made jokes and laughed until they heard a scream. It sounded like her adopted mother screaming.

With that Félicie ran ahead to see the outcome of the scream was about. Finding the door to her home she immediately opened and froze to see Odette sitting, breathing heavily and Mérante his jacket off of him for once and a squabbling baby letting out warbles of cry in his hands bewteen Odette's legs.

"Uhhh..." Félicie continued until Victor caught up with her  
and was about to ask about why she ran ahead until...  
"Hey Félicie why did y-.... Oh... OH!" Félicie just stood there waiting for someone to respond, until Victor spoke up "W-well I think this is a family issue so um... Bye!" He lunged out the door, scrambling out.

The baby's cries grew worse. Shaking her head she carefully went towards the couple and they didn't speak to her. "So anyone going to explain this...?" Félicie whispered.

Mérante nodded alittle "Later." Félicie nodded and looked back at the squirming baby who was still crying it's heart content. She looked at Odette who was still processing this. How? She couldn't conceive and yet she did? This didn't make sense. Her thoughts ended as the baby was clearly looking for it's mother. Odette let go of her cane letting it drop to the ground, and held out her hands. Showing she wanted to hold them.

Mérante got the hint and handed the baby to her. She carefully supported the head with her hand and their body close to her body. She didn't know how to hold a baby but it seemed to make the baby stop crying. Instead they opened their eyes and a glimmer of infatuation came when she saw those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Woah..." Félicie put a shoulder on Odette "So... Does this I have a sibling?" She laughed quietly. Odette chuckled for a moment and looked down to see the baby was- a girl. She looked up at her daughter and smiled, nodding her head.  
"Actually... A new sister." 

"Wow... This is so sudden, but... Who's the father?"  
The couple stayed silent until Mérante spoke quietly and quickly "Uh me...." 

Félicie knew that Odette and Mérante had a thing for each other but she definitely didn't expect to get that close for awhile. She let out a sigh and smiled "Does this mean I get to call you dad?" Mérante shook his head but let out a tired chuckle. Félicie laughed alittle to by her joke. Odette didn't even chuckle, she was to focus on the baby in her arms. 

Alittle while after, they got Odette situated in a bed with still the baby in her arms. They didn't have clothes for the new addition considering they didn't expect to get pregnant. So they wrapped the new baby girl in a small blanket that would at least keep them warm until then. Mérante leaving to get some clothes for the new bundle, Félicie sat beside the bed next to Odette.

They stayed in comfortable silent until Félicie asked.  
"So, when did you tie the knot with Mérante?"  
Odette looked away from the baby glanced at Félicie who was waiting for an answer.

"Probably a few months ago..." She guessed. She didn't know when but probably around 9 months to actually give birth. What was strange is that, she didn't grow, nor gain weight or have symptoms of pregnancy. "Were you expecting this?" Félicie asked. Odette smiled tiredly at the small child in her arms and whispered softly "No... But it was certainly a Miracle." 

Félicie nodded at that. Before she was adopted by Odette. She thought she hated Kids.. especially orphans but she managed to change that. She didn't think that her mother was barren, and didn't even want kids of her own... Maybe she was wrong.

"Does that mean you thought you were....?" 

"Barren? Yeah... I thought I was too. After I had my misscar- I mean accident, I went to the doctors they confirmed I would never have kids."

"Oh... Well I guess they were wrong..."  
Félicie raised her eyebrow on what she was about the say, but decided not look further into it.

Odette nodded, her eyes still locked to the baby in her arms.

"Got any Names you want for her?" Félicie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was thinking... Felicity? I don't know yet. Didn't expect to have another child." She sighed, rubbing her thumb over the baby's soft, smooth skin. The baby whimpered at her mother showing discomfort, but she got used to it.

 

Félicie smiled. "I think that's a beautiful name."  
It was almost close to Félicie's name.

"Then Felicity it shall be." Odette smiled at Felicity who was still sleeping. How is this thing still sleeping? If anything it would probably be Odette who would be sleeping.

They stayed in silent until Odette noticed her daughter had a white cloth pressed against their nose. She moved the baby into the other arm and put a hand on  
Félicie's cheek who jumped alittle. "What happened to your nose?" Odette asked, showing her mother protectiveness side.

Félicie sighed, " Victor decided to ignite a firework, I didn't  
Move fast enough, and it hit me right in the nose. I'm fine though, it's just sore."

"Your friend there is a nitwit, but at least your okay." Odette said sighing, taking her hand off of Félicie cheek. "Just be careful alright?"

 

Félicie nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

\---------------------------------

Mérante came back with some clothes for his new daughter. Being a new father was definitely not a great thing, especially when he only found out right before the birth. He already knew the name and it made his heart Soar with pride. 

"I got some clothes for her, if you'd be okay with this, I can dress her into more comfortable clothes than just a blanket." Mérante said stretching his arms outwards to hold his daughter.

Odette was albeit reluctant to let anyone hold her new daughter, but no, it was his daughter too and he should hold her. Letting Mérante hold her and seeing him go to a different area to change her. She didn't relax though. Instead of lying down, she kept her eye in Felicity and Mérante to make sure they were okay. 

Félicie noticed and chuckled. "Ooh someone is having a motherly moment?"  
Odette rolled her eyes but smiled. 

Trying to be a good father, he tried putting the baby in some Pajamas, instead he got a big cry when he put her hand in the wrong hole. He tried shushing her so Odette won't have to worry, but she only grew louder. 

Odette heard this and was about to calm her daughter, despite her leg and giving birth not long ago, she wasn't gonna let her child cry without comfort. Félicie shook her head at and made her lie back down. Odette was about to object but Félicie went towards the new father and crying sister. She looked up at Mérante who gave in and let Félicie try.

She nodded and smiled at the bundle. Odette and Mérante were observing quite hard on her but it didn't bother her. With that she fixed the Pajamas and put her arms in the right hole. "Mérante... You do realize that you were dressing her with the Pajamas upside down?" Félicie asked as she held her new sister. 

The new father chuckled nervously. "One of the joys of being a new father am I right?" 

Félicie smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I can help. During my days in the orphanage, they're were always new babies coming in, so we would have to take care of them until they were old enough to make their own decisions." She stated.

Both of them nodded and let out a relief. They both didn't know how to take care of a newborn baby, considering it was their first time being parents. Odette outstretched her arms, wanting to have the newborn in her arms again. 

Félicie took the note and gave Felicity a kiss on the forehead before giving her to Odette. Felicity immediately felt her mothers warmth and snuggled closer to Odette's chest.

She smiled at the view and gave a small peck on the small forehead too.

A few moments later and Mérante spoke up, trying to be professional but kind of backfired because he was still to shock to become a father. He didn't think he'd ever would.  
"So now that I have a new daughter and your her mother, its only fair to live with me and be a family, of course Félicie is welcome because she is your daughter too."

Félicie looked at Odette and Odette looked at Félicie, trying to find the right answer. They knew they would have to say yes. They wouldn't have room for her if they lived here, and knowing that Odette is his lover... Its only right. Besides they're close to be family anyways.

" Good idea, we can do that tomorrow, for now let's rest... It's been a long day." Odette said.

They nodded.

"Would you like for me to watch her while you sleep?" Mérante asked.

Odette shook her head. "No it's okay, I like watching her. She can sleep with me." He nodded decided to leave to make room for them in his home, besides... He has to baby  
Proof the house.

After leaving it was just the 3 of them. Félicie was keeping the fire up to make sure they had warmth, while Odette was nursing. It was definitely weird but she wouldn't have any other way. It was one of those moments where she was a mother nursing ber baby. Best feeling ever. With Félicie by her side it was more than best... It was perfect.

\-------------------------------

A few minutes later, Odette was finished with nursing little Felicity when a knock on the door, she immediately shielded the tiny baby from harm. She wasn't gonna let anyone take her now that she had a miracle in her hands, It was like loosing Félicie, Her heart would break all over again.

Félicie noticed this tension and knew she would probably have to get the door. Opening the door she expected Mérante to come by again to make sure everything was okay but it was-

"Victor?" 

"Uh hehe... Hi" Victor said nervously.

"Thanks for leaving me in the dirt" Félicie chuckled alittle.

"It was more on the line of... Leaving because family business?" Victor said. "Also I had no idea what to do by then."

Félicie rolled her eyes and let her Victor inside her home abode. 

Victor walked in and saw Odette and a tiny baby sleeping against their mother's chest. He didn't know even what to say. It was so small and kinda looks like an Alien?

"Wow, it's so pretty" Victor said trying to compliment the newfound baby.

"It's not an it... It's a girl and she has a name too, Felicity." Odette shot back.

"O-oh m-my bad." He stuttered quickly.

"It seems like you and Félicie had an accident with a firework.... Bring her back with another injury, you'll be 6 inches shorter." She said plainly.

Just like the good old days when Odette was first introduced to Victor, she said almost the same lines.

"Hehe... I guess old habits never die am I right Félicie?"  
Trying to get Félicie on his side, but just said nothing and laughed about it. "Sure Victor." 

"So I'm presuming that the baby is your sibling?" Victor asked.

"No, Odette just randomly found a baby and decided to adopt her." Félicie said trying to be sarcastic.

"Oh..." 

"Of course she's my sister, you basically saw the after birth, idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure, anywho congratulations you and Mérante." 

Odette nodded "Thank you." 

"Well, I have to go, I got a new invention I want to try!" Victor said, already out the door.

"Bye"

\------------------------------------

Despite being excited to have a baby sister, she was worried. What would happen to her? Will she be disowned? Neglected? It was over running Félicie mind and it made her anxious to say the least. Luckily Odette knows her Sunshine.

"Something wrong?" Odette spoke softly, not wanting to wake up the baby.

Félicie visibly straightened. "No I'm fine." 

Odette knew that something was wrong and she wasn't gonna ignore until she knows what's wrong with her daughter.

"Félicie... You literally hunch Everytime your upset, you also can't hide your expressions very well." Odette stated.

She sighed, of course her Adoptive mother knows her so well. 

"Now what's really wrong?" Her mother asked again.

Well... Its now or never.

"Well... Now that you a biological child now, and babies are hard to take care of....M-maybe Its best if I leave... You can't train me while taking care of a baby.." Félicie said hunching back again.

Odette felt a twinch of guilt. She was paying more attention to Felicity than Félicie ever since she was born, but she can never forgive herself if she disowns or leaves  
Félicie alone, and become an orphan once again. 

"Félicie... I'm really sorry that I have been ignoring you since Felicity was born, but I love you way to much to get rid of you. It would be even painful to let you go again. When Régine brought you back to Brittany, it was probably the most painful thing I've ever went through. Please don't think your a burden, your my sunshine and you made me whole again. Felicity is only making my heart even fuller." Odette said gently. "I love you." 

Félicie's heart stopped at what Odette saidt.....those three words. I love you? She has never said that until now. What is she supposed to say now? No one has ever said that to her before. 

It took a minute but she spoke softly "I...I love you too."

Odette smiled and leaned forward for Félicie to know she was going to do something, and kissed her forehead.

"Now don't think anymore of that, because I will still train you, and once Felicity is grown enough you can teach her your ways, if she wants to dance in life." Odette smiled.

Félicie nodded and smiled. "Yeah that would be fun." 

\-------------------------------

A few hours later, Mérante came back with a doctor, making sure the baby girl was fine.

"Hello, I'm Milei, I'm here to check the health of your baby. If you would please hand her over so I can examine her." The doctor said Stretching her arms outwards to take the baby. The funny thing is, it was the same office that confirmed her accident. Odette was not comfortable at all with some random doctor holding her child, she was okay with Mérante because he is the father. She was worried about the baby's health, but as far as she can see, Felicity looks fine. 

Félicie took a glance at Odette's anxious face and put a hand on her mother's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze and a reassuring smile to ease her anxiousness away.

Odette sighed and carefully put the small baby into the doctor arms. Taking the baby, the doctor have a full examination considering it was a unknown pregnancy, she wanted to make sure she is as healthy as any baby. 

Everytime the baby was away, Odette was so anxious and uncomfortable. She felt empty in her arms, it made her alittle emotional that her baby was away. 

 

Félicie knew it's hard for Odette to let anyone touch her miracle, but it's hard not to giggle when she never seen Odette this emotional or teary eyed. To give her mother reassuring thoughts she smiled and whispered "It's going to be fine." 

Odette heard the softness and gentle voice from her Sunshine and relaxed a bit. A few minutes have gone by and the doctor came back with Felicity in her arms, smiling contently and giving her back into her mother's arms. Odette obliged and cuddled the small thing.

"Seems like everything is in check, though she is smaller than most babies, I would advise of giving her alittle more food, just so she can catch up with growing up. Her body seems to be okay, and her head is alittle bruised from sliding to fast out, but other than that, she is perfectly fine." The doctor said looking at Odette's paper records and trying to reassure the new parents who had alittle bit of guilt on their faces. Bruised? And smaller than other babies? 

Odette cleared her throat. "Is there a reason why she's Smaller?" 

Mérante nodded, his face concerned.

"You probably induced your pregnancy alittle earlier by working to hard. It's a miracle that she is okay, usually unknown pregnancies can turn into Stillborns, but because you probably were watching yourself, she's perfectly fine." The doctor said.

"...stillborn? Why would my mum have a still born?" Félicie asked.

The couple looked away from Félicie, unsure how to comprehend this situation. The doctor sighed "I think this is family matters, please let me know if anything goes wrong." And with that the doctor left.

"You guys have been keeping secrets." Félicie said alittle hurt "We're family, why couldn't you just tell me. We're supposed to help each other and not let anyone go through pain alone."

"Félicie, we were gonna tell yo-" Odette was cut off.

"You wouldn't have told me anyways if you didn't have her, I know that." She shot back.

Odette was taken back at the sharp turn her daughter gave. Mérante didn't know what to do except try to think if something.

"Tch, I knew you would keep secrets." Félicie said coldly.

Odette felt more guilt come down on her shoulders. She should've have told her why she couldn't have kids. Maybe one of the reasons why she hated Kids and orphans especially.

"Thats enough Félicie, when your done, we'll explain to you what happened in the past.." Mérante said quietly.

 

Félicie nodded and pulled up a chair to sit on.  
"Go on, I'm ready to listen."

Both of them sighed. Story time.

Odette started the story.

"Well, me and Mérante were a couple... Before the accident, we found out we were pregnant. We were beyond excited, and we were about to tell everyone." Odette looked at Mérante to finish 

Mérante sighed and continued. "Probably a few months later, we still haven't told anyone. Your mother was still training but not to strain on the child she was carrying, but... An accident happened at the ballet... A fire. I was able to save Odette... But a few days later we went to the doctors, we were concerned about the baby's health... Turns out, Odette suffered a miscarriage. The fire she consumed made her unable to breathe correctly and because she was running to escape she fell and tripped, hurting her ankle."

 

"When the doctors confirmed that I suffered a miscarriage, I asked if I was able to still have children... They said no I wouldn't. Woman who suffers from Still births or Miscarry, they can turn out to be infertile. I was one of those women." Odette said quietly, tearing up.

"Wait, why did you guys separate after that? Why couldn't you adopt? And why did you hate children especially orphans before you met me? Félicie asked. She had so many questions but those were the ones that she was most intrigued.

"Thats alot of questions." Mérante said alittle overwhelmed by how many questions they were asked in one second." 

 

"You should've been with me when we first met." Odette said smiling weakly.

Félicie didn't answer, nor laugh. She was so interested on her mothers and Mérante past, she didn't even realize both of them were staring at her concernly. She snapped back and nodded  
"Go on."

The couple looked at each other and nodded trying to continue.

"Well, I didn't want to separate with Odette. She broke up with me and never told me why. I actually didn't know she was infertile until we had our date a couple of months ago. Of course I still loved her, and I never got over her." Mérante said passionately. "So we never decided about adopting either. Usually men would want biological children to carry on the last name and blood line, but adopting would've been nice too. As for your mother hating children and especially orphans, I don't know why and I'm curious too." Mérante said In a intrigued and curious tone. "Why did you hate children? Especially orphans?"

 

Peeking at the baby still in her arms. Damn shes been holding that kid for along time.

No longer wanting to keep this up she spoke up.  
"When I found out I had a miscarriage, and I couldn't have kids anymore... I got Jealous... Most orphans are kids who weren't planned. Their mother's had a gift but they didn't want them, but I was one of them that wanted the gift, and I did... But I lost them. I wanted to become part of the motherhood so badly, but all these mother's who given them up but had them so easily! I-I got mad that orphans were neglected and I couldn't love one of my children, so Instead, I became cold and told myself that I didn't want to connect with any children." Odette said, tears streaming down her face and landing on the baby's cheek, which was making Felicity fussy. "So after that's why I told you at the beginning... Because I knew I'd probably get attached to you and I did, but it turned out the opposite on what was I thinking. I adopted you... And then I had her... My two miracles." Odette smiled with tears, still, but this time... It was tears of joy. She mourned so much and the world decided to give her a Miracle... Multiple ones.

"...did you name your unborn child?" Félicie asked trying not to go over board.

Odette and Mérante looked at each other. Their guilt trip wasn't over. "No... We didn't..." Mérante whispered.

Odette couldn't bring herself to name the gift that was taken away from her and have her so much grief. She loved that unborn child, but the world decided to be cruel. When she did miscarry, she didn't even want to think, nor remember, but now... She felt guilty.

Félicie went silent but then an idea came to her and sat up quickly, making Odette jump alittle.

Félicie blushed embarrassingly but kept her composure. "Well, how about now we name them. We may not know what they were, but it's kinda like.. a commemoration for them." 

Odette and Mérante looked at each other, but found that they were smiling and agreed to Félicie brilliant idea.

The family had a small conversation and they all nodded on the name. Odette shedding a tear on how she was so lucky she met Félicie. If it weren't for her, she wouldn't have Felicity or get together with her lover. Unfortunately she still didn't have the other Miracle, she knows that they're in a better place and that soon they'll meet each other.

"My Esmae..." Odette whispered the name over and over. The unborn baby was gone... But they are respected... And loved.

Mérante and Félicie put a hand on each of Odette's shoulders, both giving a little squeeze.

\-----------------------------------

The night was pretty hectic. Mérante had to leave again to make sure everything was in place for the new baby, Odette and Félicie. They didn't even have a crib for the new born, so she had to sleep with Odette, not that Odette complained. Ever since she given birth, she's been very over protective of her. Félicie was a bit surprised from the sudden nature, she was more... Quiet and Chill, she usually let Félicie do the mistake and learn from them.

Sleep wasn't in the list either. Everytime they both fell asleep, Felicity would wake up and cry, whether she needed food, diaper change or just Cranky. Odette was used to waking up pretty early, but she was never used to waking up every 10 minutes, Félicie too, she didn't groan or anything, instead she kept quiet, though her face says it all. She was tired, wanting some sleep, while Odette worries and tries to stay up. 

 

"This is what it's like having a baby?" Odette said trying to at least make the night more funny.

Félicie nodded tiredly, but smiled playfully.  
"Yep, welcomed to motherhood. The one you wanted." 

Odette laughed. Definitely couldn't disagree on that one.

They stayed silent, only to hear suckling noises from Felicity while Odette nursed.

"So, do you think you'll be able to have more children?" Félicie asked suddenly.

"Goodness, your just full of questions aren't you?" Odette chuckled, but stopping to think about that question. "Honestly... I don't know. Maybe this is only chance to care for a baby, either way if this it... I'm happy and I have you. It's everything I could ever ask for."

Félicie smiled. "I'm glad, but I'm pretty sure you won't be working any time soon, you have baby now." 

Félicie was correct in that. It didn't really worry Odette though. She had Mérante in her life and she knows he won't leave his child alone as well as Odette.

"It'll be okay, for now let's get some rest. Felicity is finally falling asleep and tomorrow is a big day." Odette said turning her to face Félicie, who fell asleep in he chair making her chuckle quietly.

"Goodnight my sunshines." Odette whispered. Hugging the small infant she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday so you know what you get? Yup! A birthday present! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Bad punctuation and spelling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a very warm spring evening in the middle of April.

A few months has past with moving in with Mérante and getting used to Felicity being around. Fortunately, Felicity has been doing well with sleeping through the night and Félicie is still able to do training by Odette, who has Felicity close to her chest with a baby sling, but because of her limp and a baby has shifted right on her chest, she has to sit down most of the times, not that she minded.

Odette has been having separation anxiety everytime Felicity was somewhere else, whether she was with Félicie or Mérante, it made her feel uncomfortable that she doesn't see Felicity, but it has gotten better. 

Mérante has even gotten better with being a good father. Changing diapers, clothes and even putting her to bed, in Odette's and Félicie's room. He insisted that All of them could have their own rooms, because he has spare rooms, but Odette didn't want that, she was still to protective of her and Félicie too. 

It made sense, considering that it was a new area for the 3 of them, he was a patient person... Sometimes. Most of the time he spends his day at work, teaching Ballet while Félicie is with him and Odette is caring for Félicie and resting as well.

Félicie walked home, worn out by the intensity dancing had become, but it was everything she could ever dream of. She still can't believe that she was an orphan who had nothing but clothes on herself, a ripped off, blurry picture, a old rusty music box and a best friend who loves chickens and Pigeons. 

It was definitely something she would never forget, thats how she met her mentor that turned into an Adoptive mother figure and doing the Nutcracker with a Rosita? It was the most perfect life anyone could ask for. Felicity was great to be around to, having a sister is hard, she's fussy, but she loves her from the bottom of her heart.

Her thoughts ended as a mailman went towards the red haired girl and handed her a letter.  
"A mail for you mademoiselle, from Camille Le Haut." 

Gasping, she smiled. She hasn't heard from Camille in months, she was lucky that the mailman caught her.

"Oh! Thank you." Félicie said, taking the letter. The mailman tipped his hat and went on his merry way. 

Although Camille was her enemy and her maniac mother tried to sabotage her, they turned out to have slot of things in common. Sadly, Camille decided to leave to find a new passion, while Ballet was part of Camille's life, it was out of force. So Camille wanted to find her true passion; her true passion was art, so she set off with her Aunt Genevieve and left the city life behind.

While Félicie misses her dearly, they decided to write back at each other to update how their lives are doing. Camille even knows that Odette had a child of her own and she was beyond excited; to excited, that she sent little matched set of clothes.

The mother was albeit reluctant, but soon realized that Camille was just a misunderstood child, who had a overbearing parent, and soon obliged happily. 

Camille was still not ready to see her mother, considering that she tried to kill Félicie and pushed her daughter over the limit to do ballet and be a snotty person, she doesn't think she'll ever get over it, but she still loves her very much, and soon enough, she'll see her again when she's older and hopefully Régine would be proud of Camille's new passion.

Deciding to read the letter later, she finally got to the door. She opened the door and called out for her mother to hear.  
"I'm home!" 

"Odette came out of the kitchen door and smiled at her Sunshine. "Hi, how was your day?" She asked.

"Good, little but tired, but I did get a letter from Camille, How's Felicity doing?" 

"Felicity is doing good, she's taking a nap right now and I'm making dinner. I'm glad you got a letter from Camille, I hope she is doing well."

"Yeah Camille is doing great, I sure do miss her, but I know she's in a better place." Félicie sighed.

Odette nodded and wobbled over Félicie with her cane and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's doing great, maybe she'll visit sometime." 

Félicie lit up at that idea. Maybe she would. 

"Yeah maybe she could, and we could catch up and meet Felicity." Félicie smiled.

Odette nodded and smiled.  
"Okay, enough talking, clean yourself up and get ready for dinner." 

Félicie nodded and was about walk off, when she remembered something Mérante asked her to tell Odette.

"Oh, Mérante will be late, apparently he has a big meeting with the Rosita and the other ballerinas." Félicie said, now walking off to her room.

"Okay, if Felicity is up, can you bring her over?" Odette called over.

"Yep, I got it." Félicie called back. 

Quietly opening the door, she saw Felicity who was waiting for someone to go through the door.  
Finally noticing, Felicity got excited and started cooing at her big sister. Félicie chuckled and picked up the baby. "How are you?" She asked Felicity, but all she got was a gurgle.

"I'll take that as a good day." Félicie smiled.

Finishing up cleaning herself and Felicity, she led her way to the diner room. Odette making her way to the small group, she happily took Felicity Into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Dinner is ready, I just need to nurse Felicity, and I'll be joining you in a moment." Odette said.

"When can Felicity eat solid foods?" Félicie asked.

"Well, she's able to suck on peanut butter, but she's not really old enough to eat solid foods yet, not until she's 1. That's what the doctor said. Besides the milk is nutritional for her." Odette explained.

Félicie nodded and stood up to get the food from the kitchen. Being the loving daughter she got her mother's plate too. Walking towards the diners room, she saw Odette nursing. In all honestly, she wasn't that bothered that her mother nursed in front of her, at least she wears her shawl. Shaking the thoughts that ended up in her head, she laid the full plate in front of Odette.

Odette smiled at her Sunshine. "Thank you. You've been a great help."

Félicie nodded and smiled back. Ever since Felicity was born and Odette was mostly busy with her, Félicie has been doing a tremendous job helping both of them, though she's been more tired than usual. Taking care of Felicity, making sure Odette is okay and doing intense ballet training was definitely tiring, but it won't last long.

After dinner, they decided to just hang out near the fire place, listening to cackles of the fire. Odette being extra careful to make sure Felicity was out of harm's way, while Félicie warms herself.

"Oh I forgot!" Félicie suddenly standing up and running to their room. It made Felicity and Odette jump at the sudden out burst but soon got comfortable. After they got comfortable, Félicie cane back with the letter Camille wrote to her. It was still unopened. "I still didn't open Camille's letter, I guess I forgot." Félicie chuckled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Odette said, making a playful smile.

Félicie stuck out her tongue and went to opening the letter. She cleared out her throat to read to Odette and Felicity, because she was sure that both if them wanted to hear how Camille is doing with life, maybe not Felicity, but probably Odette.

"Dear Félicie,  
It's been awhile, sorry about that, I guess I've been busy. My Aunt Genevieve decided to sign me up for caring a horse, and surprisingly I really enjoyed doing it. The horse I'm caring for is really friendly and sweet, she's really big, but she loves being rode on, and I decided to try riding her. Her name is Pipi by the way. Unfortunately I'm not very good hanging on, but I'm getting lessons from a person who've been riding for years. I hope all is doing well with you, Odette, Felicity and Mérante. Tell them I said hello!

With love, Camille Le Haut"

Félicie was about to speak when she saw more words and proceeding reading, but this time but speaking out loud, which made Odette alittle confused but decided to wait until she was done.

P.S, That reminds me! I met a friend, named Mela. She's adopted and she's visiting Paris, I think you guys would get along great. She's really shy but one you get to know her, she's the most funniest person. She'll be visiting around in the middle of April and she's going to the Paris Opera Ballet, because her father is helping with the Choreography.

"So what else did she say?" Odette asked, rocking Felicity to sleep.

"Camille has a friend she wants me to meet. She's adopted and her name is Mela. Apparently her father is helping choreographing at the Paris Opera Ballet. So she's visiting Paris for awhile. She thinks we'll get along pretty well... She also fights. " Félicie answered.

They stayed silent for a moment until Félicie spoke up. "I think I would to meet her. I think I would get along, maybe even Victor too. We both know what its like to be orphans. I can show her my hobby and she can show me her hobby. It'll be fun!"

Odette hesitated. The girl can fight? Now that's something she doesn't want her daughter to learn from, then again, Mela was an orphan. She probably had to defend herself sometimes. Maybe it's a good thing. 

Odette sighed, but nodded. "Okay, but please be careful if you meet her. Victor can come too, and I would also like to meet her as well. Tell me when she visits the Opera, alright?

Félicie got excited and nodded happily. "I will! I wonder if she's already visiting. Maybe that's why Mérante is really Busy."

"Maybe." Odette wondered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later and it was almost 10pm and Mérante still haven't came home yet, and it worried Odette, while Felicity was playing with Félicie's fingers, amazed at the size and started sucking it.

"Uh mom, I think she's hungry. She's sucking my fingers." Félicie said.

Odette giggled and outstretched her arms to feed her child. Félicie gave her Felicity and wiped the wet fingers in her dress, hoping to dry it faster.

Moments later, Mérante opened and closed the door quickly and went room where the fire place was. "I'm home." He said as he kissed Odette's head and decided to sit right next to her. 

Félicie felt alittle uncomfortable and odd, Everytime they kissed each other. She didn't expect for them to tie the know that soon and unexpectedly have a child and move in. She was still processing sudden change, but it was better than ever. Soon enough she will get used to it. She still didn't call Mérante dad.... At least not yet.

"Hey, how was work." Odette asked softly.

"Tiring, but it was good. I met Man who is helping with the Choreography. He has a daughter, we were discussing the next dance." Mérante responded, rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah, Camille said that her friend's dad was helping. She said I should meet her. She was adopted and she think I would get along with her." Félicie spoke.

"Did she? Hmm well, I suppose we can meet up. I actually haven't met his daughter, but he talks fondly of her. I can ask him if his daughter wants to meet you, me and Odette." 

Félicie and Odette nodded.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Félicie commented. 

Odette finally finished nursing and put Felicity over her shoulder and patted her back. After hearing a small burp, she handed the baby to Mérante who accepted her and started tickling her stomach. She let out some giggles and gurgles of happiness. That night was just... Family life and they couldn't be more blessed to have it. 

Lifting Felicity so the father could have a face to face with his daughter. 

He smiled and made some goody faces making Felicity giggle, until she decided to spit up. Mérante sighed while Félicie and Odette started laughing their heads off together. Shaking his head at the two, but then he played a perky smile.

They have already said goodnight to Mérante who was terribly exhausted from working and were ready for bed. Odette was rocking the baby to sleep, rubbing Felicity's cheek. Feeling the mother's loving and affectionate touch, she dozed off completely, leaving only quiet snores. 

She smiled at the view, just staring for a few minutes to make sure she was staying asleep. She then put Felicity into the crib, and putting blankets over the litter one for warmth. To be fair, she has grown quite a bit, she might be catching up to what she was supposed when she was born.

Turning around to Félicie to say goodnight, but she was already dead asleep. Odette sighed softly, but wobbled over to her other daughter without the cane and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, making Félicie stir, but then unconsciously smiled at the feel.

Odette couldn't help but giggle. Her daughters were so special and unique to her and it was all thanks to Félicie. She now realizes that she was meant to be a mother, whether it was adopting or having a miracle, but no one should ever go through a miscarriage. She grieved properly For little Esmae, and soon let go, though she thinks highly of them sometimes and wondered what it was going to be like with them. At least they were happy thoughts.

Sighing, Odette walked over quietly to her bed, unfortunately, it took awhile. With her limp and not wanting to wake up her daughters was a hard thing, but managed. She breathed in relief and fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Félicie woke up in cold sweat, her heart pounding in her chest. 'Another night terror' she whispered to herself. She couldn't sleep anymore. The night mare was to scary for her to fall asleep.

She carefully took off the blanket that was once on her, and put her feet on the cold wooden floor. Standing up, she shivered at the chills and walked slowly, making some pretty loud creaks. Odette stirred for a moment, but relaxed after that. Félicie sighed softly in relief as she was at the door, until Felicity caught her big sister and started cooing loudly at her.

Félicie panicked and picked her up, shushing to her, hoping that she would fall asleep. Instead she giggled happily and played with Félicie's hair. Finally making a decision to let Felicity join her for her star gazing, so Odette won't wake up and worry for her.

"Fine... You can come with me, but no more noises." Félicie whispered harshly. Felicity cooed softly like she understood what she was saying.

"Good..."

Félicie slowly opened the door and let herself and sister outside the bedroom, letting their mother sleep in peace.

Sighing in ease, she smiled at Felicity and spoke quietly to her. "You want to see my secret place whenever I'm awake?" 

Felicity babbled.

"I'll take it as a yes, come on, let's go."

Félicie held Felicity in one arm and went up the stairs, using her other arm to lead her and support her weight on the stairs, making sure she wont fall and hurting either of them.

Finally at the top of the stairs, she took a glance at Mérante room, who had his door closed. It was good, at least she doesn't have to worry about him much.

Félicie sneaked pass his room and went at the end of the hall room. She lifted her arm to reach for a string that was dangling and pulled down hard. Using 1 hand to pull down a old wooden board down was definitely hard, but she got to it and lowered it quietly.

"Welcome to my secret." Félicie whispered and smiled.

She climbed up the dusty stairs. It was making more creaking noises, so she had to slowly for surely got to the attic. It looked like no has been up in here for years. 

Felicity sneezed because all the dust around them and Félicie couldn't help but laugh at the baby's sneeze.

She then looked around and spotted the window. It wasn't over yet. She walked towards the crooked window and positioned Felicity into the other arm, considering her arm was getting tired from holding her to long. How does Odette hold her that long?

She opened the door weakly and it finally led open. She was worried that the baby was a hassle, but it was no turning back now. She looked around a room and found a medium sized blanket. 

"Maybe I could wrap her around me so I can use both my hands." She said to Felicity who just looked around, like she didn't even hear her.

Félicie sighed and grabbed the blanket. Perfect size! She wrapped the child with it and tied behind her. 

"Finally, I'm able to use both my hands." Félicie said looking at her hands. "Let's go on the roof. We'll have a good looking at yeh stars."

Félicie walked back at the opened door, and poked her head out. The road was quiet and she couldn't hear a peep. It was like the world turned off... It felt nice.

Lifting herself up, she got onto the roof and looked for a spot to sit down and look at the calming sky.

She found a spot and sighed in Content that she'll be able to relax now after the big exercise. Félicie untied the blanket around her chest, still holding Felicity to make sure she won't fall and wrapped themselves into the blanket so they won't be cold.

Felicity was fascinated by the stars. Her eyes shine under Neath the night sky, Félicie's eyes did that same as well, they reflected beautifully.

"Look Felicity, see those stars taste are clustered together? That's called the milky way. And see that bright star? That star is called the Deneb. It's the brightest star in the constellation of Cygnus."  
Félicie pointed out. " Those are my favorite ones."

She glanced at Felicity who was enchanted by every star she could look at. Félicie chuckled quietly and proceeded telling her the stars that she knows.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odette awoken from a door opening slowly and closing again, making the loudest creaking noises ever. She quickly turned over to Felicity who was gone, and then turned to Félicie's bed. Both of them were gone. Odette was panicking. Where were they? Did they get kidnapped? If they were, she would probably hear the screams.

She trembled at the thought if loosing them. They were only kids that made her heart full. She can't loose them. She took a Shakey sigh and decided to look for them. Maybe they're in the diner room, or maybe getting a midnight snack.

Getting up and grabbing her cane, she walked as quickly as her limp can make her. She looked around the diners room and kitchen, but no one was there. She found herself near the fire place and was hoping to expect Félicie and Felicity just sitting there. Again, no one was here. 

She listened for any noises that maybe the kids would make. It was dead silent and she heard nothing.

'Maybe they are upstairs?' Odette thought.

She looked up the stairs and sighed. It was a medium sized stairs but for some reason it reminded of Régine's old house that had a large set of them.

She was afraid of falling, but eventually got the courage and lifted her foot on the first step, making her wince at the pain. In all honesty, she hasn't been upstairs yet. Since Felicity was born, she hasn't really had the time to spend time with Mérante, but now not the time to think of a new date. She has to find her missing children.

A few minutes later she finally made it up the stairs. Trying to walk quietly but her Cane was making thumping noises, so she had to be even more stealthy. Passing Mérante's room, she caught more stairs that led to the attic.

She groaned quietly. More stairs? She might as well clean them.

Walking at the end of the hall, she used her can to lift herself up in There. She coughed at the dust and looked around. Old boxes were lying around and it seemed like the furniture were covered in sheets. There was only one that wasn't  
Covered in a sheet, nor any dust was seen.

Odette grunted as she used the last steps. She saw a small rickety window opened. It was large enough for Félicie fit through. To be honest, so can Odette. She didn't gain any baby weight, and she was still skinny. The only thing that changed was her chest, and that was for the baby to get milk.

Walking towards the opened window quietly, she was about to call out to Félicie and tell her to come down immediately, and probably give her a Stern talking-to, but she stopped at her tracks, hearing Félicie's solemn talk. Odette decided to keep quiet. She wanted to know why Félicie was pretty solemn. For a child who is always happy and cheerful, this intrigued Odette.

"You know, I always wondered, what would happen if I did leave when you were born... Its always been a nightmare to me. I always dreamt about being disowned... Thats one of the reasons why I stay up here... To clear my thoughts."

Félicie stayed silent for a moment, but started again.

"I feel like Mela will understand what it's like being an orphan, and not having a family, but I barely know her. I just hope. I don't think Mum really approves of Mela, but I'm willing to try... Besides she was an orphan just like me, All orphans have a story of a past, and I'm excited to know theirs and I can't wait to tell them mine." She smiled at Felicity but went back to sober face.

"I know your a Miracle, but... What am I?"  
She said quietly, but barley enough for her adoptive mother to hear.

Odette could feel her heart melt. Of course Félicie would probably have nightmares. Even so, she hasn't really been paying attention to her adoptive daughter, she's been so focused on Felicity. That's probably why she thinks that. That she's a burden, and that she'll be disowned? She's rethinking about her life choices. She thinks that she should've left. 

Odette placed a hand on her forehead, and sighed. Has she really been a bad mother? She didn't think twice that Félicie was upset. She was always a cheerful and happy child. Maybe she's been hiding behind a mask that she didn't know. 

Facing defeat, she decided to let Félicie stay and give the space, instead of scaring her and Felicity. If Félicie isn't willing to talk to her, maybe she'll talk to Mela about her problems. They were 2 orphans, they will understand each other. Odette felt Useless about her daughter's problem, yeah sure, she's been alone, lost a baby, parents and a lover, but she got them back. She couldn't get her parents, but at least she got Mérante and a miracle baby. 

She frowned. If she wouldn't have met Félicie, all of this wouldn't have happened. Félicie made a big impact on her life and yet... She's being rejected. Her thoughts ended as she heard Félicie's voice. 

"Let's go back inside, it's almost morning and we need sleep."

Odette gasped, and literally almost flung herself to stand up and leave. She quickly went down the stairs, not caring that her ankle was aching. She didn't want to explain to her daughter that she was eves dropping and that she heard everything she had said. 

She got to the stairs and heard footsteps on the mini stairs. 

'Shes so quick!' Odette said to herself.

Down to stairs, she limped as fast as she could into their bedroom. Dropping herself on the bed and pretending to sleep, and awaited for Félicie and Felicity to come back in their room.

She felt a small breeze of Félicie passing her. She half opened her eyelids to see what she was doing. 

Félicie rocked Felicity to sleep and put her into the crib. She yawned and walked swiftly to her bed and sad down gently. Lying down, she gave a soft sigh and fell asleep.

Relieved that she was able trick Félicie that she was asleep. Upset that she's been a terrible mother. Félicie was just a fragile butterfly. She's tough, and she doesn't talk about her problems. Odette realized that about Félicie... She never talks about her troubles. She talked about her past, but she talks with a smile. 

Odette sighed tiredly. She'll think later on, for now she needs rest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Félicie woke up pretty late. She turned her head and her mum and sister were already gone. Must have gotten up awhile ago. Félicie stretched her arms and legs, making some cracks in the doing.

Yawning, she sat down on the bed again and grabbed her shoes. Putting them and tying the laces, she got up and headed towards the closed door.

She walked into the kitchen, it seems like Mérante had left for work already. Finding her mum and Felicity in the baby wrap around Odette's chest.

"Morning." Félicie said to her mother.

Odette stopped her cooking and turned around to face her red headed daughter. "Good morning, you slept pretty late, any reason why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I slept fine." Félicie answered quickly, almost panicking.

Odette raised her eyebrow, but proceeded to have a conversation with her Sunshine.

"Did you sleep well?" Félicie asked back.

Odette nodded and gave Félicie a kiss on the forehead. "I have breakfast ready and after that we need to catch up on training."

Félicie sighed tiredly, but retained her posture and nodded. Odette looked at her worringly. Maybe they should take it easy for today. Félicie did look more tired and even though she says she is fine, Odette now knows what's wrong with her. She just has to talk to her about it and solve the problem. The question is... How is she supposed to say that she was eves dropping.

Sighing, Odette put a hand on Félicie's shoulder and spoke softly. "How about this... When we're done with breakfast, let's go to the Opera early and see if this girl is there, sounds good?"

 

Félicie's face lit up and nodded excitingly. Odette smiled at the girl's excited face, but became serious. "Alright enough talking, let's eat and finish up these chores so we can finally get to the Opera."

Félicie moved without hesitating and began eating breakfast, quite enthusiastically, she didn't look tired, she looked more ... Livley. She must be very excited. 

Finishing up her chores, Félicie sighed happily as she put away the last of the dishes. After drying her hands with a rag, she went out to the living room, seeing her mother nursing Felicity. Instead of her mother looking at Felicity like she would always would, but this time she looked at the window.

Giggling quietly, sneaking behind Odette, "Boo!" She jumped out.

Odette jumped, and looked behind her back and saw her other daughter, making a scary face. She then couldn't hold her face and started laughing. 

"Haha very funny." Odette, a playful smile on her face as Félicie nodded and sat beside her.

"I'm done with the chores, do you want to go after this it wait?" Félicie asked.

Odette sighed, but nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence as Félicie looked at her concernly.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Wha- oh no, nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking." Odette said rapidly, even stuttering.

Félicie raised her brow in suspicious.

"Mom, something is wrong, whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it." 

Odette smiled at her daughter's encouragement, but altered her smile into a frown.

"I'm just worried. This girl, Mela sounds... Nice? But fighting? I've never heard of a woman, let alone a child fighting. It just sounds... Suspicious.  
Odette sighed.

Félicie stayed silent, trying to defend this situation. 

"Well, you never know why she had to fight. She was an orphan... Maybe her orphanage wasn't good and that's why she had to learn to fight."  
Odette was about to talk back until Félicie cut her again. "Also, that might be her passion. We all have our passions. This girl, Mela sounds sweet. She's very shy, maybe she won't even mention that she fights, maybe even she doesn't!" 

Odette stayed quiet. Félicie is probably right. She can't judge her until she meets her and her personality. 

Odette thought again for a moment, but stood up, grabbing her cane and hobbled over to the door.  
"You coming? Can't be late, now can we?" Odette smiled widely.

Félicie gasped and smiled, running over her mother's side and hugging. "Thanks Mom, I love you." 

Odette's heart soared Everytime she heard that.  
"I love you too." She said looking at Félicie with affection in her eyes.

She then looked at Felicity who was gurgling cheerfully.  
"And I love you too, baby." She said hugging Felicity and Félicie. Family hug.

"Now let's get this show on the road!" Félicie stepped back and opened the door for the mother and the lovely sister. Odette laughed and nodded firmly. While she did limp, she did it with a smile. 

She never expected to have a dream come true.  
With Mérante, Félicie and Felicity by her side, nothing could go wrong.... Nothing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, still new here and I haven't been able to bold or Italic anything... Sorry XD  
> Please comment down below and let me know what you think alright? Alright.  
> Also don't ask me how Odette nurses Felicity Because I know nothing XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am incompetent at trying to upload on A03...Sorry XD
> 
> Aunt Genevieve belongs to Tangled4ever on Fanfiction, She's pretty cool and I love her fics, so check her out!

The walk was pretty short, Mérante didn't live to far from the Opera honestly. While walking though, the scenery was very beautiful, besides where Régine lived. Felicity was curious about everything single detail. Unfortunately she was restrained to Odette's chest, so she couldn't really touch anything but whine.

Félicie chuckled at her sisters tantrum.

"Once you'll be able walk, you can touch all get things you want." Odette sighed. "As long as it's not dangerous." She finished.

Félicie tried not to stifle a laugh at her mother's sudden protectiveness.

"Mom, I think you thinking way to hard about Felicity hurting herself. She understands our words. I'm pretty sure she's able to learn what's bad and what's not." She said.

"I know, but she's still not able to walk yet, or better then crawl. She's only 4 months. I just want to make sure she's safe." Odette insisted.

Félicie nodded and from then on, the walk was silent, but both had the same thoughts. Who was this girl? What's her personality? Is she really a fighter? What's her hobbies? So many questions were swarming around their heads and none of them knew they were wondering asking the same thing.

Odette spoke up after not being able to take the silent. "So your ready to meet Mela?" Everytime she said that name, it sounded weird. Who would name a child 'Mela'? It definitely wasn't a French name that's for sure.

"I'm really excited to meet another person just like me and Victor who were Orphans. Ever since I came here I haven't met anyone who were orphans besides Victor..." Félicie said quietly.

Odette had a twinch of guilt. She didn't realize that she was pretty different from all the rest, not to mention she was a poor orphan and became a Ballerina. It's unlikely that she made it into the academy, but Odette managed to help that and it became more than a student and a mentor, it was a daughter- mother relationship.

"I'm sure you'll have fun." Odette assured trying to strain a smile, even though she was nervous to meet this girl.

Félicie shyly smiled and nodded happily as she gained her confidence of meeting Mela. The name for her was also odd, she hadn't heard any names like that in her orphanage but everyone has there unique names.

After awhile, they arrived at the Opera and sighed in relief. Walking in they were met with the guard who gave a glare at them and grunted. Odette glared back at him quite hard, placing a hand on Felicity's back and walking off with Félicie.

They stopped for a moment to think where they will be, until Félicie gave in and asked her mother.

"Where do you think they will be?" Félicie asked curiously.

Odette sighed but thought hard. Who knows? If the girl's father is a Choreographer, "Maybe they are at the stadium?" She answered questioning her own answer.

Félicie nodded and proceeded walking to the stadium with Odette. The walk seemed climatic, as they Anticipated to meet Mela. They heard music in the stadium and manly murmuring too. They knew all to well that Mérante was in there, probably with Mela's father.

They both sighed and prepared to meet them. All the insides of Félicie's and Odette's were churning and twisting. They were beyond nervous but it was now or never.

Félicie opened the door and we're immediately met with Mérante who turned around surprised to see her and Odette. He turned around to a good looking middle-aged man who looked different from the rest. He wore a blue, silky, long sleeved shirt and his pants were black and looked soft. The man nodded and Mérante walked towards her Odette and Félicie.

" I see you wasted no time, meeting Mela." Mérante whispered quietly.

"Is she here?" Félicie asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is, I met her and she's quite..." Mérante stopped to say the right word which made Odette a bit uneasy " Apathetic? She's rarely shows any emotion."

"Is that a good thing?" Odette asked alittle worried.

Mérante stayed silent to think of a way to explain his lover what Mela's personality is.

"Well, she's more on the side of emotional distant. She's very silent and actually very stealthy. She accidentally scared me when we met. Though she didn't look... Surprised nor scared by my reaction. I tried making conversation but she just stayed silent until her father came and made a conversation with me. She then walked off without making a noise. Her father even agrees with her personality and just said that was her. He says she's real sweet once you get to know her. Another thing is... She has two different eye colors."

Odette and Félicie stayed quiet and tried to process what Mérante just said. Two different eye colors? Silent and stealthy? Emotional distant? This is up to trouble. Odette was at not as ease anymore. She didn't think she would like this girl. But Félicie became excited, she never met a person who had different eye colors. She couldn't wait to meet her. So what if she's emotional distant.

Mérante turned towards the man, placing a hand on Odette's shoulder and Félicie's too, smiling.

"This is my lover, Odette and her daughter, Félicie. They wanted to come to meet you and your daughter. Girls, this is one of the best Chinese Choreographer I was talking about, he's also an old friend of mine. His name is Yin Zheng.

Yin Zheng smiled slightly and bowed his head. Félicie and Odette looked at each other confused. They looked at Mérante who took on their confusion, "In his culture, everyone bows or nod their head to greet others." He explained.

Ooh... Now they understood. The group bowed their heads to respect his greeting. The man nodded back at them again and spoke in broken English, which was hard but they understood enough. "I hear you would like to meet my Mela. She has 2 colors of eyes, and she fights, do you little girl?"

"No sir, I do ballet in the Opera, is your daughter in ballet as well?" Félicie asked. Odette was curious too. Was she a dancer too?

Yin Zheng shook his head and smiled at the group. " My Mela do not do Ballet, she is exceptionally proficient at throwing Stilettos. She self taught herself during her years in the orphanage."

All of them were intrigued. Mérante hadn't heard that Mela throws Stilettos as a skill. Odette couldn't take it and decided to ask. "Did she have that skill before you adopted her? Is there a reason why she does that...?"

He nodded but he didn't seem very happy about the other question. "It is not for me to explain why she learned, if you like to know why, maybe ask Mela. I will just say that she had a hard time in orphanage."

They nodded and stayed silent until Mérante spoke up to save them from the awkwardness.

"Well then, how about you and Odette find Mela while me and Yin explain some stuff, alright?"

Odette and Félicie nodded and decided to search in the classrooms, leaving both of them to discuss the matters.

Félicie walked ahead of Odette excitingly, looking in each classroom. Odette who was walking behind her, a bit tired from walking especially when a baby is strapped onto her chest. "Félicie can we stop for a moment?" She said wearily.

Félicie stopped at her tracks. She was albeit reluctant but gave in and nodded. They were on top floor and so far, no Mela had made an appearance.

There wasn't any seating so Odette Sat on the floor, letting Felicity have some room from being glued to Odette's side. She cooed at her mother and started playing with Odette's fingers who Chuckled at her daughter's curiosity. She took a glance at Félicie who was looking out on a window. "Seeing if she's outside or something?"

Félicie shook her head and sighed. "No, I'm just looking around. It's pretty high up here and I didn't realize how high it was until now. I used to go on the roof, although I didn't look down.

"Wait, that reminds me, remember when you left with Rudy? You never came back to the Servants cottage, where did you stay?" Odette asked, interested in what Happened to her that night.

"O-oh well, I slept... In the Opera... Yeah!" Félicie insisted, talking fast to get this over with. Odette raised her brow and giving her the 'yeah right, tell me the truth' glare. Félicie surrendered; knowing she won't get away with this question. "I... I slept on the... Roof." She said quietly hoping that she didn't hear but apparently she did, because she got a big gasp from her mother.

"Félicie! How did you sleep on the roof?! It was so cold out there and there were so many dancers who met death while doing so." Odette sternly talked back at Félicie who just had her head down.

"I know... But there was no place there and after I talked back to you, I couldn't go back and face you again, after I argued and I though you would be mad and you wouldn't let me stay so, I didn't come back." Félicie said ashamed.

Odette looked down for a moment to think of a response. "Félicie, why on Earth why would I be mad?"

"Well, that was before you adopted me. I didn't expect to you know... Care about me. So when If I actually made it to be a ballerina you wouldn't be part of my life anymore."

Odette looked down and sighed. "You know... I know you were on the roof before last night with Felicity, you left the door open so I heard you. I would understand why you would feel like that... Do you want to know a secret?" It would be the perfect time to explain now.

Félicie looked up surprised on how her mother found out about her little secret, but she nodded, Wondering what Odette was going to say.

"Well, honestly... Since you came and I've gotten used to you... I always thought you were my daughter. Always determined to be a ballerina. I know I may not be your biological mother, but I always thought that you were my flesh and blood. Your my child and I love you. My sunshine..." Odette said quietly, barley enough for Félicie to hear but boy, she heard it and she just stood there sheepishly.

Walking as quiet as she could, while Odette had her down only eyeing Felicity. She didn't know what Félicie would think now. Would she leave, would she leav-, Odette's thought was cut off as a familiar, small arms were wrapped around her.

She looked up to see Félicie hugging her. "I love you mom." She simply stated.

Odette didn't hesitate to take a moment and hugged her immediatley, tears brimming in her eyes. "I know I haven't been all lovey dovey, but just know that I love you too."

Félicie just simply nodded and nuzzled into Odette's chest. Felicity looked up at her sister and mother nuzzling each other. She cooed annoyingly, wanting to get into all the action. They giggled and took in Felicity. Another group hug!

They stood like this for quite a awhile.

"Oh wow, you guys have such a heartfelt relationship." A sudden voice came.

All of them froze at the mysterious voice.

"W-whos there? Who are you? Where are you?" Félicie spoke out, trying to be all tough, but basically failed when stuttering.

The voice chuckled quietly. "That's alot of questions, but here let me help you."

Félicie and Odette looked around everywhere but no sight of the voice. There was a sudden window opening. They both turned around to see a girl with black hair that was pretty long to begin with, sitting on the window sill. Odette and Félicie tried to capture what she looked like, but her eyes were covered and was facing towards the outside. She wore a very dark red silky shirt, looking like Yin's shirt, and her pants looked like black leggings. Ones that Félicie uses to train, only darker.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Odette said alittle harsh.

"Aren't you alittle impatient? Alright. First, let me ask you first, what are your names and I'll tell you mine." She said directly.

"We don't have to tell you anything. You are trespassing. You better leave or I'll call security." Odette shot back, holding Felicity close to her.

"Fine." The girl said. She stood up and decided to climb up on the roof again to have a peaceful time, instead of hanging around them.

"Wait! I'm Félicie and this is my mom and, my sister, Felicity. Please have you seen a girl name Mela? We're looking for her and if you tell us, we'll leave you alone."

"Félicie!" Odette said, shocked by how straight forward she was.

The girl stopped and turned around, her head down still, "Well, you don't have to look no more, unless you really want to." She said sarcastically.

Félicie and Odette looked at each other. "What?" They both said.

The girl looked up and from no doubt they both knew who she was. Just by the two different eye colors. One blue and one brown. "To answer all your questions... My name is Mela Zheng. My father is helping Louis Mérante on choreographing. I was on top of the roof. I heard you were adopted is that so?" She asked, sitting back down on the ledge.

Félicie nodded hesitantly. The girl nodded as well and faced Odette who stood up very quickly, without her cane, and still shielding Felicity.

Félicie gasped and smiled. "Really?! Hi I wanted to meet you so bad. Yes I'm adopted and I heard you were too. I thought maybe you would like to hang out with us?" She said quickly.

Mela thought for a moment but shrugged and nodded. "Why not? It's been boring here anyways."

Mela stood up and jumped down,making only the slightest thump of noise. Félicie was amazed as well as Odette who just stared at her hard.

"Woah! How did you jump so... Quietly?!" Félicie asked beaming with questions.

"Practice, now come on. I need to tell my father that I'm hanging with you guys." She said plainly and walked towards the door. She still haven't noticed that her hair was in the way of one of her eyes. It didn't seem like she was bothered what so ever.

Passing Odette, Mela took a glimpse of her and Odette noticed. She turned her face so she couldn't see her.

Noticing this tension, Mela stopped Midway and faced her. Odette then faced her. Glaring at her intensely. The girl's face still showed no emotion, only a big sigh from her. She then walked to the door, exiting without them catching up.

"I don't like her." Odette growled. "She has no emotion and no real manners."

"Mom, calm down. Let's see her side of the story alright? Come on just trust me." Félicie pleaded.

Looking down on Félicie, she sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but if she does one thing that makes me feel in danger, were leaving. Got it?"

Félicie nodded enthusiastically as her mother threw the towel in so quick.

She then ran after Mela, saying muffled sounds.

Odette sighed and grabbed her cane, hoping to catch up with them. Not at all as she didnt trust Mela. Brood looking and gloomy was what Odette probably hates the most... Even though that's how Félicie and her met, but at least she complied later on. Unfortunately it was going to be hard to change Odette's mind.

Félicie and Mela walked beside each other. It was an uncomfortable air of silence. She took a peek at Mela's face, which was emotionless. She looked back down and sighed quietly.

It seems like it was going to be harder than she thought.

Trying to make a pleasant talk with her instead of awkward she spoke first to start. "So, I heard you like fighting?" Feeling alittle dumb after asking, because she heard so much from pretty much everyone who knows her... Especially her father which exceptionally knows her the best.

Mela nodded, not even looking at Félicie and kept on walking. "Yes, I fight... Are doing ballet, at the Opera?" She asked back.

Félicie perked at the question and her smile widened a bit, "Yes! My mentor- or rather my mom, helped me be in the ballet. I was actually sent back a few weeks later after I failed to audition. Mérante gave me a deal if I made it to be part of the Preformance I can stay, or if I didn't complete it, I would leave. Unfortunately, there was a woman named Régine who looked like a witch, but turns out her daughter has alot in common... I really like dancing. Do you like dancing?"

"No, I don't. Though I suppose fighting... Is a form of dancing." She answered cheerless.

"Oh, maybe I could teach you! My mom can help you too! She doesn't really trust you, but I do! We have things in common too! We were orphans and I hope we can understand each other!" Félicie upbeat from the answer Mela gave.

"Yeah, sure. What ever you say." She said back, unmotivated by the young girls nature.

They arrived at the stadium and Mela walked towards her father, her back visibly straightened to be more modest. She then stood right next to him. He smiled and patted her head. "Mela, my flower, how are you? I see you met Félicie, are you two hanging out?"

Mela nodded, " Yeah, we met after I heard her on the roof."

Walking slowly, Félicie decided to stand behind Mérante who raised his brow and moved aside so the Mela and Yin could see her too. She smiled embarrassed how she tried to hide behind her teacher. Of course he would do that.

Mérante looked around, expecting Odette to be behind Félicie, but nope. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, excuse me Yin and Mela, I have to find my lover. I'll be back."

He got a nod from Yin and Mela. He nodded and then walked off, leaving Félicie to stand in front of an audience.

"Félicie, I'm glad you take interest in my daughter. She never have friends." Yin teased.

Mela sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is the first time she actually accepted to hang out with someone." He continued.

Félicie looked at them amazed. She was the first person that Mela actually wanted to hang out? In a million years has she thought that Mela didn't have friends. She was cool. Who wouldn't like her?

Félicie stopped her thoughts as she a notion came across her mind. Maybe her emotional distance made it hard for her to make friends? And because of that, she gave up and became even more... Dispassionate. Or maybe her past was hard too? So many thoughts crowded head.

"So I suppose we're waiting on your mother?" Yin asked.

Félicie ended her conclusion and caught up with what he said. She nodded rapidly and smiled rather stupidly. They stayed silent as Mela and Yin were doing their own thing as Félicie looked down and twiddled her fingers, hoping by some freaking miracle that mom and Mérante would appear suddenly.

"Well it seems like it may take awhile... Mind telling us about yourself?" Yin spoke.

Félicie grinned and nodded. Oh boy.

Mérante walked around the Opera, as he was wandering, he found Odette walking by herself, slowly, with Felicity on her chest and fast asleep.

"Odette!" Mérante ran towards her and kissed her cheek, making sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?"

Odette nodded, but made a exasperated sigh.

"I'm fine, I'm just... Nervous. Mela seems more on the uncomfortable side. She's just... Different, from what I'm used to."

Mérante remained silent, trying to think of a way to comfort his lover, "Well, just give it time. She's probably just nervous."

"More like impassive." Odette mumbled.

"Odette, you have nothing to worry about. You know she isn't exactly... Social. She trains at home... She's homeshooled too. Most of her life She's never really stepped out her house ever. Yin said that she actually wanted to visit Paris and see the Ballet."

"She said it was boring here."

"Well, um. Maybe she was just lonely?" Mérante said, trying to think of an excuse.

It was once again filled with silence until Mérante broke it and placed a hand gently on Odette's shoulder.

"My love, Mela is just not an outspoken child. Félicie might be, but that's just her... Mela's way of interacting is to be quiet? Be patient, she'll come out of her shell and if she doesn't... Then we have another time."

Odette looked at his courageous, loving eyes. The way he said it was passionate. She put a warm gently smile on her lips and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive my love."

Odette smirked and landed a kiss on Mérante's cheek, making him blush, and smile. He saw Felicity staring at him. He couldn't do anything but probably pat her head, and that's exactly what he did. Way to go.

"Now then... Let's go see them. I left Félicie with them and I have a feeling she's telling her life long story." He chuckled.

Odette nodded and let Mérante lead the way.

They walked until they heard muffled sounds that sounded like Félicie's. "I think you were right." Odette laughed.

Mérante laughed with Odette, of course he was right. Surprisingly he knows Félicie, she's more than a student. He then opened the door for his lover and, yup he was right. Félicie was standing the chair, using her hands to explain her life, while Mela and her father were listening.

"And that's how I met my mom. She then adopted me after! Felicity came probably after a year later." Félicie finished, smiling.

"Wow, that's really sweet. I'm glad you have a family." Yin said, smiling as well. Mela nodded too.

Mérante decided to step in before she starts back up. "Hello, my apologies for interrupting. Mela, you may hang out with Félicie outside, or at my house if you'd like to. We still have things to discuss."

Yin nodded and looked at Mela. "Yes! Mela please behave well."

Mela sighed, "Okay."

"Great! I want to show you everything on what, and how I used to train!" Félicie said, vibrating with excitement.

Odette who was just standing beside the door, because she wasn't that comfortable until she heard Mérante said something about a house. She was to curious for her own good.

Odette walked towards the group as Félicie got jumpy, "Come on, let's go! Mom! We'll be at Régine's house for a second! I want to show her what I did to train."

Odette was about to object, but was interrupted. "Mela your ready?!"

Félicie didn't let Mela answered as she grabbed her hand and ran off, making Mela tug behind her,

"Gee I can't wait." Mela said unmoved, while also being dragged by a giddy child.

"What's going on?" Odette asked, unsure what was Mela and Félicie were going to do after the witch's house, also known as Régine's house.

"I told the kids that after they visit your old servants cottage, Félicie can being Mela to our home." Mérante explained

Odette stayed still. What other words could she say? 'Oh okay, I hate your daughter but I guess she could come over.' her mind was repeating that over and over. Yin and Mérante looked at her with concern, while Odette was lost in thought with a worried expression and by then, Yin knew exactly why she was so troubled.

Her thoughts were discontinued as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She expected Mérante but it was Mela's father who gave a comfort squeeze. "I really do apologise about my lethargic Daughter. Please do not think bad of her. I know she's alittle... Emotional distant, but she is really delightful. You just need to get to know her better. She had a very hard life, and she's still getting used to the fact there are happy days."

Odette face softened back as he explained. She still doesn't know the reason why but maybe it's not his story to talk about. She exhaled some air, and then exhaled, trying to be more determined, she smiled and nodded. "I will do my best to understand your daughter... She is just more different than my daughter who is always a ray of sunshine." She explained. She then guilty as his face fell a bit on how she explained her daughter's personality.

He gained his posture, nodded and bowed his head. "I thank you for taking a chance on my flower. Please be safe."

Odette nodded and looked at Mérante who was watching the whole 'movie' she limped over to him and kissed him on the cheek and walked off with a cane on her right hand and Felicity dozing off against her chest.

Mérante sighed happily as he watched Odette strolled off. He shook his head and faced him.

"Shall we discuss more, without being disturbed?"

Yin laughed and nodded. "Yes let us continue our thoughts."

Still being dragged by the girl, Mela resisted the tug right smack on the tracks, making Félicie almost trip backwards. She looked up and saw that they were outside the Opera. She then turned to Mela who was looking back at her.

"Why did you stop me?", Félicie asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Shouldn't we wait for your mother?", Mela said.

Félicie stayed quiet but nodded. "Yeah I suppose so." While waiting she kicked a few pebbles on the ground, while Mela was waiting.

The silence was unbearable for Félicie, luckily Mela had a question, "So why do you want to bring me to your old home?"

"I want to show you how I trained and what my mom taught me to be a ballerina!" Félicie said throwing her arms up as if she tried to be more dramatic.

"Okay? But isn't this where you trained?" Mela asked as she was pointing to the large building.

"Well technically, I auditioned for the dance called the Nutcracker, and I trained at home." Félicie explained.

Mela nodded, and proceeded being quiet again, while Félicie continued kicking pebbles and counting people passing by.

"Do you really fight?" A question that was going around in Félicie's brain. She got a yes from her father, but was it actually true?

Mela nodded again, "Yes I do, I just don't like showing off."

Félicie nodded, but she didn't really believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. Maybe Mela's father was lying, maybe she was lying.

They stayed silent from then on, only hearing skimming of rocks being pushed.

Suddenly a door opened and Félicie whipped her head around and saw Odette with Felicity.

"Hey Mom, we were just waiting for you." Félicie said, smiling at them.

"Sorry it took some time, I was talking to Mérante and Yin." She explained.

They both gave a nod and Mela stood up, looking at Félicie and then at Odette, who was staring back at her like she was interrogating her.

"So... Are we going?" Mela asked alittle impatient.

Félicie smiled widely and grabbed her hand again, nodded, "Yep! Lets go! Mom we'll go ahead alright?" Without making Odette answer she tugged at Mela's hand and went on walking, making her walk behind her.

Odette sighed. That girl.

A few minutes later, the girls stood upon a large door, what was once Félicie's 'home' per say.

With a bit of reluctant guts, she opened the door.

They were met with a cold breeze on their faces making Félicie's spine shiver. Although it was a warm day, she couldn't help but do that. They haven't visited this place since Felicity was born.

Mela was quite drawn to the eerie way the door gave.

"You ready?" Félicie asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mela replied back with sarcasm in her voice.

They both walked foward and saw nothing but light at the end, which was the courtyard where she trained. Memories flooded in Félicie's mind making her more at ease.

Ever since they left, the house has been unoccupied. Camille and her Aunt Genevieve visit this place rarely, considering that her aunt has a home of her own. It was probably dusty in there, but who knows.

Meeting the end of the 'tunnel' they saw old barrels, pails of buckets that have been filled with water whenever it rained. Old rags and some clothesline still attached to wood.

"Can... Can you let go of my hand?" Mela asked, trying to unhinge her hand that locked Félicie's hand.

Félicie shook her head as if trying to regain reality. She let go of Mela's hand and smiled sheepishly at her, trying to look apologetic for doing that.

"So um," she walked foward and turned around to see Mela's apathetic face, "welcome to my used-to-train-place." She then did jazz hands trying to spice up the enthusiasm for her and the sake of own self.

Mela just rolled her eyes and looked around. The tree was rotting and everything else looked like it hasn't been cleaned for months. Kinda looked like her orphanage.

"Ooh look! This is where I used to train for my balance." Félicie said pointing her finger to the old barrel.

"Gee.. Looks... Safe." Mela answered back.

Félicie ignored her comment and got up on the barrel. She then stood up and balanced on top of it. Looking back at Mela who was alittle uninterested. But that was going to change. She grinned and used her points to roll the barrel. Mela looked up at Félicie's proud face and clapped unenthusiastically.

"Im impressed." She said.

Félicie rolled her eyes, but got an idea.  
"Hey Mela, why don't you try? If your a fighter and all that stuff, you would know how to do it." Félicie said trying to taunt her.

Mela looked at Félicie who had her hands on her hips, her eyes gleaming with a taunting look. She glanced at the barrel and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Félicie smirked and jumped off.  
"Go ahead and try it out."

Félicie knew she couldn't do it. It have taken her days and hours to practice to balance on the barrel. Félicie didn't even realize that she was growing quite impatient for her unruly behaviour towards everyone and she was sick and tired of it. So why not give her a taste of her own medicine?

Not a moment later, both of turned around hearing clanking noises from behind. They froze until they heard a familiar voice

"So, I see your teaching Mela your tricks of balancing?" Odette asked and smiled at Félicie.

Félicie looked relieved to see her, thinking it was a policeman telling them that they are trespassing.  
And going to jail for that matters.

Shaking off her thoughts she smiled back at her mom and nodded, gesturing her head towards Mela who turned her back to them and stared at the barrel.

"Yep, I'm showing Mela how to balance, but I think she can because she's a fighter and stuff like that." Félicie said, putting some taunting in her voice.

Odette felt the teasing in Félicie's voice and she felt it on her lips that she trying not to giggle. It seems like both of them were not fond of her, after her unemotional greeting to them.

Not even noticing, Mela did have irritation on her face and a bit of anger. Atleast shes keeping her profanity to herself. Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and anger.

Finally regaining her posture and taking deep breaths, ignoring the eyes that were watching her like a hawk, she hopped onto the barrel, not even making a slim move from the barrel. Moving her feet as if she was walking, she steered the barrel to face them, and she couldn't help but snicker at their amazed faces, with their mouths open and eyes dilated to the size of bowling balls.

In a split second, Mela made a back flip off the barrel and landing in front of them. She then straightened her posture and met her eyes with theirs, "I know, you have been taunting me, I'm not stupid." She said quietly.

Odette and Félicie looked at Mela's eyes and all they could see was a glimmer of hurt. There was an immediate guilt that settled in their stomachs. They should've have not taken her for granted. Why did they even think that?

"I'm-I'm really sorry, but you just seem so disinterested in everything!" Félicie exclaimed. Not even answering, Félicie exploded into more questions she couldn't contain, "Why are you so emotional? Why can't you just be happy and cheerful?!"

Mela didn't move nor make a face. She sighed and turned away from them, "You may be outspoken about your story... But my Story will remain a mystery. I don't care if you don't understand me, no one does. I know who I am... And if you don't like that, then maybe it was a bad idea for me to hang out with you."

Félicie and Odette looked at each other, having even more guilt weighing in their stomachs. Felicity seemed to be the only one content in this jumble of messes.

"Yes I throw Stilettos, yes I fight, but I have a reason for all of my apathetic ways." She said, showing a bit more emotion. She then took out a single stiletto and threw it, using her wrist to Target the object. It hit the tree and made an impact on it, there would indeed, be a mark from it. She then carried on to fighting positions, doing back flips, front flips, and side flips, they're eyes widen with disbelief. She's pretty flexible, just like a ballerina...

After the show, she looked at them one more time before brushing besides them, leaving only the 3 alone. They didn't even have a chance to comment on the Preformance she gave. It didn't matter though, everytime their mouths would open, but nothing came out.

Moments passed and Félicie just gave up with being quiet, instead she threw up her arms and made a commotion. "Ahh, why did I have speak my mind? Why couldn't I just kept it to myself and not provoke her?!"

Félicie just kept on ranting on, but Odette tuned her out as she was thinking too. Not only that they judged her, but she proved them wrong. Even with all that mocking, and judgement they gave, she never gave any unnecessary comments to them, but she was pretty sure that Mela was close to hitting her breaking point.

Already tired of hearing Félicie's upset manner, she sighed and grabbed her daughter's shoulder and squeezed to calm her down. She stopped fulminating, looking at her mothers beautiful blue eyes with her own Emerald eyes.

"Félicie it's okay to speak your mind." Odette said, but even she knew it wasn't right to judge.

"No it isn't! We basically mocked her without letting her tell her story! I always said to other people that we shouldn't judge other people without hearing their side of the story!" Félicie exploded.

Odette remained calm and looked down at Felicity who asleep for awhile until Félicie erupted. She was now aware what was happening and started bawling, upset the tone of Félicie's and now hungry.

"Félicie!" Odette snapped, "you just woke up Felicity, and now she's crying."

Odette tried to rock and cuddling her and humming a song. Minutes later she finally stopped crying. Sighing in relief Odette looked back at Félicie who was looking at the Stiletto that was stuck in the tree still. Something else was going on in her mind, Odette could tell.

"It seems like something is going around in your brain of yours, not just of provoking her. Is there anything that is upsetting you?" Odette questioned.

Félicie stayed still. She stayed inaudible to her mothers question.

"Maybe you are just... Jealous?", Odette submitted.

Félicie groaned, but she knew that her mom was right. "Ugh, so maybe I am. So what?"

"Well, it seems like everytime she spoke and did something you would get a hint of jealousy and astonishment in you eyes." Odette explained.

Félicie looked down. "Yeah, your probably right, she does so many things that I can't do! And yeah, I am jealous. She's flexible like I am, but I never learned all that stuff." She responded.

"Félicie... There is so many things that make you... You. What makes Mela is Mela. Everyone has their own unique hobbies and interests. Like you said, we know nothing about her and why she took on that.", Odette encouraged.

Félicie reconsidered her thoughts about Mela.  
"I...I guess your right about Mela, maybe she needs to warm up to us first... I did just grab her arm and dragged her to where I wanted to go."

Odette inclined towards her reason.

"But wait, why do you not like her?" Félicie asked.  
Odette looked around but her daughter's face, hoping that she would avoid this question, but Félicie eyed her down. Knowing that she can't escape, she sighed, "Well, I just... I know you love making friends, but I'm always worried that you'll become one like them. I already knew the kids at the Opera and they are all kind, but her... She's more different than the rest, taking on a more dangerous hobby. I just didn't want you to take interest in her..." Odette said, nervous about what she said.

The silence lasted for awhile, but Félicie laughed it out. Odette raised her brow in surprise and maybe alittle embarrassment. Did she say something funny that was important? She waited until she stopped, wiping her tears with ber sleeve.

"Mom, mom, why do you think I'll change? Yes I'm jealous sometimes, but I would never change anything inside me. I'm me, like you said."

Odette rolled her eyes but smiled. "I know, I know you wouldn't change but I'm a mother... I can't help but worry."

Félicie giggled but retained her stance, "Mom, everyone does it, even I do, when I first met you I thought you were going to smack me with your cane."

Odette looked at her as if she was crazy, making Félicie laugh again it's making her stomach hurt.

"You have a wild imagination." Odette chuckled and shaking her head. "What can I say, I like taking a step over the comfort zone." She answered back with a grin.

"We should probably go before we get caught entering someone's property." Odette said looking around.

"Why is that? No one lives here?" Félicie said, with a questionable face.

"Even though we used to live here, didn't mean we have the right to still be here. This is Régine's house still, even if she is in jail, but I will not explain to a policeman why a 12 year old girl, a mother and a baby is here training." Odette said firmly, but alittle bit of sarcasm.

Félicie bit her lip from making a giggle that grew in her throat, but then nodded professionally.

"Plus, we need to find Mela... Just in case if she didn't go back to go back to the Opera." She continued.

Félicie nodded and both of them headed back towards the Opera.

Hopefully she knows where the Opera is, Odette hoped.

Only a few blocks ahead of them, was Mela, her head down, her arms crossed and walking slowly but surely to the Opera. Occasionally she would bump into someone, mumble a sorry and kept on walking. She couldn't blame them for being so curious, everyone thinks the same thing when she is introduced to someone. Even people on the street gave been strange looks by looking at this long black haired girl who has two inverted eye colors and a pretty tall, slim figure. Really she is just a few inches taller than Félicie, and 3 years older than her.

She looked up and sighed, tucked the hair that was in her face, and continued strolling to find the Opera. Looking around her surroundings, she saw parents with their children playing around them while they smiled down at their fun antics.

Even with everyone knowing that she has a gloomy personality, she did love looking at beautiful sceneries, especially happy kids with their parents. She didn't know why, it just stuck. She also had a soft spot for babies. And to be fair, Félicie's sister looked adorable.

Thinking back, she thought she was being over dramatic for leaving them in the dirt, but for the first time... Félicie actually wanted to hang out with her, rather than avoid her. She didn't know what to do, instead she accepted it, and to be fair, she was alittle excited. Not showing any emotion if course.

Mela shook her head was if trying to soothe and forget the thought that got stuck in mind. Usually she never thought of anything worrying, but this time it was new for her. Somehow, she stopped in front of the Opera.

Sighing in relief, she walked in and was met with an immediate warmth and light radiating from above. Trying to remember where the stadium, she took a few steps until she heard footsteps from behind. She turned around quickly and saw Mérante, one of her father's friend, that she recalled of.

She then faced him, and examined Mérante expecting her father to be with him, but no one was with him. Curious where her father went she asked, "Um, I was thinking you guys were in the stadium together... Is my father somewhere else?"

Mérante nodded and took a glance at the door that she walked in a few minutes before. "Your father had something going on, he asked me if you could spend the night over and he could pick you up tomorrow morning."

Mela was deadpanned. Spend the night... At his house? With Félicie and her mother who obviously hates her? "Uh-um... Is there a reason why left so soon?"

"He said they're was trouble back where they where you and your father was staying, but he wanted to make sure it was safe. So he left on his own." He replied.

"Oh..." Mela was beyond nervous and uncomfortable, staying at a stranger's house she just met. Sure, her father knew him, heck they are been friends, but she doesn't exactly trust anyone, especially when she's in a new environment.

"Don't worry Mela, I'm sure Félicie would be excited as well as Odette." Mérante reassured.

"Y-yeah... Right." She said, doubting every word he said.

"That reminds me... Where are they? Weren't you with them?" Mérante asked.

"They... Well, I went ahead to check what my father was doing. I think they were in their way back too." She answered, her face emotionless, though extremely distressed.

Mérante nodded, "Well I suppose we shall wait for them. In the mean time, I still have work, but they can guide you to my home and show you around. Is that good?"

Unknowingly, she nodded and watched Mérante watch the door, awaiting for Odette, Felicity and Félicie's arrival to take Mela to their home abode.

Mela's hand were clenched, tightening everytime she heard a sound. Her face was still apathetic, but her hands were sweating by the time she heard the door open.

Félicie opened the door for her mother and the baby binded to Odette's chest still. Felicity might me small and young, but from the way she is trying to look around, she was tired of this strap.

Odette nodded as saying 'thank you for opening the door'. Félicie bobbed her head back and let the door closed. They were both met with Mérante facing them and Mela only a few feet away, standing on the stairs.

Mérante smiled warmly and walked towards them, giving a kiss on Odette's cheek, "Welcome back deary, I was just waiting for you guys to come back. I'm seeing that Mela beat you back here?"

Odette chuckled nervously and nodded, while Mela just rolled her eyes.

"We just wanted to be make sure Mela didn't get lost." Odette said.

Mérante nodded, "I see. Well, Mela will staying with us for tonight and her father will pick her up in the early morning."

Both of their pupils dilated alittle bit wider, and then looked at each other, trying to find an answer. Mela felt like a burden after Mérante just said that. She could tell that she was not welcome.

The uncomfortable silence was still ongoing when Mérante decided it was time to wrap it up, besides... He has work still.

"Well, Félicie and Odette, can you please guide Mela to our house? Please be inviting as well to our lovely guest." Mérante eye them suspiciously. He could also tell that they were not very excited, but apathetic or not, she was still a child and he agreed for his old friend of his.

Odette and Félicie put on a strained smile and nodded, trying to ensure that they weren't thinking at all what Mérante and Mela was thinking of.

"Now then, I still have work to do, I will be home by 7 or 8, depending," He then turned his back and towards Mela, "Please do not hesitate if you need anything, they will gladly help." With that he walked away.

Trying to force the old past behind them, Félicie put a genuine smile, "Well, looks like you'll be hanging out with us! It's going to be fun I promise. We can do alot of cool things, you can even meet my friend Victor. He's also an orphan."

Mela nodded. Noticing she was still on the stairs and her hands still clenching, she walked down the stairs while wiping her sweaty hands on her leggings.

Odette was glaring at Mela once again, with a icy touch, and again, she took no interest whatsoever. Getting annoyed at the girl's disinterested face she looked away and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. In and out. In and out she thought.

"Come on I'll show you where we live, and maybe later on we can visit Victor." Félicie said as she held the door opened for her and Odette.

Mela nodded and walked out and waited outside for them to come out themselves. Félicie smiled again at her and looked at Odette who wobbled to and outside, leaving Félicie the only one inside.

She let go of the door and watched it close Swiftly. Mela watched their every step as they walked in front of her, showing where they lived.  
"It's not to far away from the Opera." Félicie inquired. She nodded and continued following them.

Odette who was walking quite faster then she would have, and her daughter now walking besides Mela.

Feeling the uncomfortable silence again she tried doing another small talk, but this time, it was more of an apology.

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing you up like and saying stuff I didn't mean too. My mom is too. I know we didn't hear your side of your story and you won't tell and that's okay, I just wanted to say that, because I didn't want to be rude of anything." She finished. Odette looked at Félicie and then at her to see what her face looked like and she expected it to be impassive again.

Mela took a moment to think, she knows that Félicie was sorry and maybe Odette too. Maybe it's time to explain herself and why she's like this. It's now or never, and with that, surprisingly she put a sly smile on her face, making Odette and Félicie's mouth drop to the ground, but quickly hid the evidence.

"Really, I appreciate your apologies and I do to apologise. I guess I never got used to someone wanting to get to know me. And I'm always used to getting stare downs from people who I'm introduced too. They never asked me to play or anything... I was always the odd one, and I got used to the fact." She explained.

Félicie looked down and so did Odette. They felt sorry for the girl. No friends. Judgement Everytime and just distant.

"That must've been hard, I didn't know it was that bad..." Odette said without any thought.

"Well, it was from the beginning... But I got used to it, and ever since then... I guess I've been avoiding alot of people, and when you asked me to hang out and you were an orphan I accepted."

"I was actually pretty excited meeting an orphan too who was adopted. That's something we have in common, right?" Félicie asked.

Mela nodded, and sighed, "I guess every orphan has their personality, but I'm just an impassionate one... I don't know how to make friends or hang around people. I've always been... Silent."

Félicie got a gleam in her eyes and smiled wide enough for Mela could see. She spoke, "I bet we can help you. You maybe silent, but on the inside, we a more sweeter and cool Mela!"

Mela even smiled...well more like a crooked smile but she tried, "Thank you, I'm sure you'll do great teaching."  
0.0.0.0.0.0.0  
Félicie then hugged her unexpectedly, which made Mela freeze. Being alittle taller and not knowing what to do, she patted her head awkwardly and they stood like this, waiting for someone to pull away. Finally what felt like decades they let go of each other.

Félicie gestured to the road up ahead and said, "We're almost here, after that I can show you around."

Mela nodded and they continued walking ahead of. Félicie tuned around, walking backwards still and gave a thumbs up to Odette. She smiled at the girl's antics nodded, making her daughter turn herself around and proceeded waltzing beside Mela.

After Félicie turned around her smile faltered and she gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing her head with her right hand. She whispered and asked Felicity even though she's a baby, "What am I going to do with them?"

Felicity only cooed at her and babbled non existent words. Odette was pretty astonished how Mela just...spoke out like that, trying to explain.

She still didn't exactly trust this girl still. But maybe her father was right, just have some patience and kindness towards her, she'll warm up to you. Her personality will change into a sweet child. Though she thought that her daughter's were more sweeter and humble than anyone else in the world.

Taking a moment to reflect all the things that happened that morning, she can now have a breath of fresh calmness in her lungs. She trust her daughter, she trusts that she won't do anything... stupid. Hopefully both can meet the real Mela.

With using her cane, and putting her hand under Felicity to help support the weight. She walked home, positive that they have already arrived there, and probably Félicie showing everything to her.

Her sweet red headed daughter...

0.0.0.0.0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Hell of a fic, I know...Anywho, People who will comment why I added a fighting figure...IMAGINATION PEEPS. I COULD ADD A UNICORN FOR I ALL I CARE XD   
> I really appreciate you guys reading this, Next chapter will take awhile, and will be short sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say right now; So sorry I haven't uploaded in a month. I've been pretty busy this summer (Surprisingly) (╥_╥) So yeah, I haven't had much time doing Fics, but worry not, I will try to upload as soon as possible. But hey... I tried (〃-ー-)ﾉ
> 
> Before you read this chapter does have: Past Child abuse, PTSD, Injuries, and blood. Just a warning!

"Here we are." Félicie said, opening the door for Mela. She was met with some dust stinging her eyes, but other than that she was mesmerized how beautiful and quaint their home was. Mela walked inside, allowing Félicie to close the door. Félicie smiled and looked over at Mela's gleaming eyes. It seemed like Mela had a fancy for old but beautiful homes like these.

"Do you like it?" Félicie asked. Mela nodded, "I always been intrigued by old houses like these, considering I've never lived in old houses. My dad and his people built my home right before I was adopted.

"What's your home like?" Félicie asked once again. Mela looked at Félicie and shrugged, "Its kinda big, has a lot of artifacts hanging around on our walls, like samurai swords, carved Jade and other stuff." She explained. "And some teacups."

Félicie's eyes widened. She never left France, all she knew was her own cultural but learning others were fascinating. She didn't even know what Jade was, or even Samurai swords. Mela looked at her and knew, just by her face, Félicie was going to ask  _a lot_ of questions. She sighed and mentally prepared herself.

Just as she was going to explode Mela with questions, Odette walked in, sighing in relief as she was able to sit down and rest. She saw Mela and her daughter in the middle of the room. She pulled her brows confusedly. She expected Félicie to drag Mela everywhere. She grunted as Felicity squirmed uncomfortably. Sighing, Odette let her cane rest against the wall and pulled her baby daughter out of the sling and gestured Félicie to take her.

Her red haired daughter happily obliged and took Felicity into her arms. She cooed happily at her baby sister while Felicity gurgled with excitement as she was not confined against her mother's chest.

Mela just stared at this tiny thing, smiling slightly at the sight. She never had any siblings, but she did sometimes had to take care of babies at the orphanage. That was probably one of the best things she did at that horrible place. Odette grabbed at her cane and walked quickly, ignoring the pain in her ankle and sat down. The cushion engulfed her body in comfort. She sighed in relief and let her eyes closed for a moment, putting on a small quirk on her lips, "You're a handful Felicity."

Félicie laughed- "And so is Félicie." Odette cracked one of her eyes opened and couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's facial expression. Félicie made an exasperated huff, but after she smiled in amusement. Mela somehow liked the family's fun and loving conversation. Something herself and her dad couldn't really do, because he was so busy, and she was too.

Félicie smiled and turned to Mela, who quickly regained her posture, " Mela, I can show you to our guest room?"

Mela nodded, noticing how exhausted she was for some reason, despite the time zone change, though it didn't really bother her much. It's like she hasn't slept in ages. Félicie seemed to notice her tired eyes boring into her own eyes, even Odette noticed the tiredness from the girl.

Félicie gestured her to the stairs and let Mela go upstairs first. She took Felicity into her other arms and secured her just in case if she fell or tripped. She glanced at her mother and Odette nodded which was an obvious:  _Let Mela rest for awhile and don't bother her._

She nodded and went upstairs swiftly. Odette finally has a little quietness...that is until Félicie asks questions even  _she_ can't answer. She let her eyes fall once again, thinking quietly.

* * *

Mela was already admiring the decoration on the walls and many doors. She didn't know which room was the guest room, and she wasn't going to even try. She could see it now, just accidentally walking into a room she wasn't supposed to go in and being scolded or even-  _No. Not right now._  Mela shook her head and let her mind wander to the object she was looking at. It was a beautiful vase, it looked old, rather dusty too, but it didn't mean she liked old artifacts,

With a gentle hand, she touched it, not even making a noise, she simply just swiped some dust off and marveled at the shine it gave. Her sleeves went down a little, revealing some  _scars_. She didn't think Félicie was there but  _she was_...and  _she saw_. Mela quickly put her hand down, letting the sleeves cover her scars once again. She faced the red haired girl and knew immediately that she did indeed see the scars.

Though she didn't let her emotions get the best of her. She kept an impassive face, though she was mentally scolding herself for letting Félicie see her scars, or better yet, her vulnerability.

Félicie looked in shock. She didn't even know what to think.  _Was it just scratches? Or something even worse than that?._ The uncomfortable silence was enough for Mela to snap at her and ask her about the room. She pointed at the room on 3rd door on the right. Mela mumbled a thank you and retreated to the room, slightly slamming it, making Felicity and Félicie jump, but remained unfazed.

Félicie just stood there thinking, and the more she thought the more the mystery of the girl unraveled. One by one she let the puzzles be placed, making it even more sense. She tried to think of theories on what happened to Mela. But she will never get the exact answers, unless it was from the girl herself. And heck, even she knew Mela was not that outspoken.

Either that she would have to be best friends with her for years to tell her story. Felicity gave an angry grunt as her tummy rumbled hungrily. Félicie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Felicity who was angrily waving her fists around. She sighed and went downstairs carefully, trying to soothe the irritated baby. She would probably have to ask her mom, but even her mom couldn't answer her questions.  _Only Mela,and how she got those scars._

_Meanwhile in the bedroom..._

Mela's head pounded furiously.  _Félicie knew, she knew. Oh dear Lord._ She didn't let anyone see her scars, only her father knew,but she didn't let him touch or even ask about it. Fortunately Mela was a fast learner and when Félicie knew, she asked about the bedroom before she asked many questions on  _how she got them_.

Mela sat on the bed, unable to control the dizziness in her head. She let her hands support her head as she was thinking of an excuse or  _something!_  She couldn't tell anyone about how she got them. It would only worsen. She never felt this vulnerable...not since the orphanage. But ever since she got adopted, she vowed that she would never show  _how, why and when_  she got those scars.

Shaking she let her hands fall onto her lap and slowly but surely pulled her sleeves up, revealing horrendous scars. Some were minor, some were severe,  _some were even made by her_ , but all them had one thing in common,  _It left scars._  It wasn't just  _physical_   _scars_  that left her haunted. She was able to hide them beneath her clothing..but she had scars in her mind, one by one, memories flooded her mind from the orphanage.  _It was the Mental ones that tormented her the most._

She clutched her head, trying to subside the gruesome memories. She didn't even realize her nailed were digging into her head, letting crimson blood stream onto her arms, hand and around her face. For the first time since the orphanage, she let tears stream, unable to surpass the ghastly thoughts that swarmed into her mind.  _The thoughts consumed her, bit by bit._

The voices were back, stronger, with harshness and bitterness, letting Mela breathe heavily and uneven.

_"Stop crying you twat!"_

_"Your worthless!"_

_"You can't do anything right!"_

_"You wouldn't be punished if you did anything correctly!"_

Mela let out a small cried pain, knowing the people downstairs wouldn't hear and only herself. Unable to beat the tiredness, she let her body collapse on the bed, letting go of her hand and letting the blood seep onto the white sheets. She took one glance at the scars she had on her wrists, thumbing the certain scars that she had done to herself. She was the abuser as well, and it made her want to her hate herself for it. Finally the exhaustion was too great and she closed her eyes, letting her sleeves drape down onto her bloody arm.

* * *

Félicie was already down the last step when Odette noticed the uneasiness in her daughters eyes. "Whats wrong Félicie?" worried that Mela was being what she expected. Her daughter shook her head and looked her dead in the eyes, "I don't think Mela was treated nicely."

Odette face soften completely. "What do you mean?" Félicie didn't say anything, all she did was walk towards her, gave Felicity to her and sat down next to her. Odette jiggled Felicity up and down and crooned at her, hoping to relax the baby's upset gurgles.

"I saw scars.." Félicie said eventually. Odette looked at her as if she was crazy, but she knew when Félicie was serious about some topics. Hesitantly she asked, "Like scratches? Or...?"

"I don't think they're scratches mom, they look... all the scars I saw were always horizontal. Not even random."

Odette looked down, her face morphed into a sad expression. She had a feeling Mela was pushed in her orphanage, making her emotional distant, but this? This was serious. "Maybe it's best we keep low... for Mela's sake. She might not be comfortable talking about her... Ahem, past."

Félicie looked at her mother, her eyes glistening with tears threatened to drop, "I know, but the thought scares me... I couldn't imagine her growing through such...trauma..." She took a deep breathe, "No wonder she's so reserved...She might feel ashamed of her past, and why she's quiet." She concluded.

Odette nodded. She suddenly saw tears drop onto her daughter's cheeks. "Oh Félicie..." Odette said sadly. Félicie let Odette wipe her tears with her gentle hands and then her face was facing her mothers face, she saw the turmoil in her mentors eyes and even guilt.

"Félicie, the past we cannot go back too...believe me I wish I could too," Suddenly remembering her other baby... _Esmae_ , ignoring the lump in her throat, she continued, "But all we can do...is help her, even if she denies it, just...support her. That's all we can do."

Her daughter nodded and sniffed and then snugged beside her mother, sniffing in the reassuring scent. Félicie thought about if she was brought into that orphanage. She was lucky that she didn't go through that. But the thought terrified her. She didn't realize she lucky enough to be in an orphanage that at least tried to think about their safety and health.

Odette just sighed. Having motherly instincts, she thought what would happen if Félicie went through that? She shivered silently, enough for her daughters not to worry.

Being the mother she is, she kissed the top of her red haired daughter and also snuggling with her. On the other side was Felicity, babbling quietly, unfazed by the situation. She felt Félicie breaths come shallow and even, knowing she couldn't move now that she was asleep, she might as well settle.

She closed her eyes, allowing her hand to subconsciously curl around Felicity, making sure she wouldn't fall. She fell asleep.

* * *

'Another long day' Mérante thought to himself as he unlocked the door to his house. "I'm home love." Mérante said as walked in. He took off his hat, and put his cane resting it on the wall. He saw Odette, Félicie and Felicity sleeping next to each other. He smiled and walked towards the group, giving each a kiss. It wasn't normal to show affection, but...If they were asleep, he would give them kisses on the head, including Félicie.

Knowing Mela was probably asleep or in the guest room doing whatever, he decided to make dinner, considering Odette was probably worn out from walking everywhere. He walked into the kitchen and started dinner, not even knowing that his lover was smiling secretly in the other room.

Mela awoke with a sound downstairs.  _'Probably father's friend making dinner'_  She thought. She lifted half her body and then suddenly she felt something sticky and gooey on her head and arms. Suddenly she remembered. She groaned and dared to look at the white sheets she knew were covered in her blood.

She sighed and got up. There was a whooshing in her head.  _Headache._  She was sore from grasping at her head and making it bleed. Now she has to think of an excuse on why there's dried up blood on the sheets. And also why her head covered in encrusted, dried blood. She decided to just leave it be.

She silently tip-toed towards the door. Not making a peep, she opened the door with precision that she knew they couldn't hear from downstairs. She peeked out her head, looking around hoping there was a bathroom. Luckily there was and opened the heavy door, shutting it quietly and swiftly running to the bathroom.

Opening the door inaudibly and then closing the same way she opened. Knowing that Félicie, Mérante or Odette would hear the water running, she turned on the faucet and put her hand under the luke warm water. She saw swirls of blood drain into the sink. She cupped the water and splashed it onto her face, reveling on how nice it felt. She did it a few more times before shutting it off and looking herself in the mirror.

She had five punctured wounds on each side of her head she couldn't conceal. It was red, but the swollen died down fortunately. She just hoped that they didn't notice, but she has to admit, they were very observant. She just had to put on a different scenario.

Finally allowing herself to calm and find an excuse, also aspiring for them to be that stupid. That was her wish. She opened the door without making a noise, despite the heaviness. She crept down the stairs and surprisingly Odette, Félicie and Felicity were asleep. How long were they asleep? How long was she asleep?

She assumed they got home around 4pm, fell asleep and now its 7pm. So she's been asleep for about 3 hours...

'Wow, world record.' She thought to herself. She figured that Mérante was making dinner. So she quietly walked past the group and into the kitchen.

Mérante knew she was up but he didn't know that she would jump scare him by walking next to him. It took him time to actually see Mela beside him, watching him intently on what he was making.

"Oh Mela...I didn't see you there, are you hungry?" He asked as he stirred the stew.

Mela merely nodded, letting him continue on stirring and also grabbing a baguette from the cupboard. He stirred more, feeling slightly perturbed on how the girl was just watching the whole thing. Is this is what dancers feel like when he's watching them? Well...he was a dancer, but also retired from it. It was a long time when he danced.

Minutes later, he took the spoon and dipped it into the stew, blowing it and letting the liquid go down his throat. He pursed his lips in disgust. Truth be told, he sucked at cooking and would usually eat out, but now, he has a family he has to support and by that; meaning cooking. Mela seemed to notice and quietly went to the cupboards, grabbing seasonings, and other ingredients out.

Mérante looked at her, perplexed. But he didn't question it until she took the pot that contained the stew, opened the window door and drained it. After that she put the pot in the sink and put water in it, washing it well; while Mérante had his mouth gaped slightly. He just stared and watch Mela's every move as she grabbed a cookbook and opened it and started cooking.

Mela looked at Mérante and then back at the cookbook. "I will cook for you, seeing as you got home and your probably thoroughly exhausted, I will help." She said simply, grabbing the chicken stock and pouring into the pot.

"Miss, you don't have to do tha-" Mérante tried to object but was cut off by Mela who spoke softly, "Sir, you agreed for me to stay for tonight of an unexpected turn of events from my father. The least I could do is cook something as a thank you."

Mérante sighed in defeat. Mela knew she had won. It was either him failing at cooking again, or her cooking. And he seemed to be out of choices. "Alright Mela, you win... what are you even making?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Mela stopped with chopping some onions he didn't notice he had some, nor did he realize Mela was cutting it. She pointed to the cookbook, gesturing him to flipped book to a page of recipe called  _Onion Soup_.

"Ah, I see." Mérante said quietly. It was quite simple. Just onions, bay leaves,thyme, seasonings and broth. "You know sir, Its probably easier to use a cookbook instead of just jumping into making the food. Its a recipe for disaster, unless you know it by heart." She said, trying to conceal her smirk as she saw Mérante's face flush pink.

"W-well you see, I didn't know...I had a...cookbook, also I don't cook often." He said sheepishly, while looking at her head, which he just saw 5 punctured wounds. ' _Weird...She didn't have that before when went home...'_  Mérante thought, but was cut off by her.

Mela just shrugged, "Makes sense."

She looked up at him. He looked offended or somewhat hurt. She could tell. She looked down again and chopped more onions. "I am not offending you sir, I am just saying you work in the morning until later in the night. And after the hard work, its exhausting." She explained, looking up once again and staring at him with her different eye colors. He was relaxed now that she explained.

"Am I not right?" She asked

Mérante shook his head, "No your right..." She was right. He would work until the cows came home, he never had time to cook, or sometimes even relax. Only go to a bar and order some food. Mela smiled, "You see? But at least you think of your family, and takes guts to make food you have never done."

Mérante smiled and nodded. Let her finish chopping onions and put the thyme, bay leaves in, stirring it with the broth, and then eventually putting the rest of the onions in. She grabbed the unused baguette and cut it crisply. He stared in amazement on how she worked well in the kitchen. So swift on her feet, and how accurate she was.

Mela then grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the soup, blowing on it and sipped it. She smiled and grabbed another spoon, holding it our for Mérante to taste. He took the spoon and did the exact same thing Mela did. It smelled delightful. He let let the soup soothe his raw throat. It tasted excellent, and felt soothing. "Your soup is absolutely incredible...Thank you so much for helping with dinner." He was being sincere.

"Would you like me to say that you made the soup?" She asked smirking. Mérante laughed aloud and shook his head, "No, you deserve the compliments, I will merely admit that I have failed cooking."

Mela nodded and smiled back. She turned around and Mérante saw 5 more punctured wounds to the head, but on the other side. His brain concluded 2 reasons.

_1\. Her fingers dug into her head for unknown reason_

_2\. Gunshots?_

Mérante scolded himself for the last conclusion. Why on earth would he think that? Shaking the feeling, he grabbed bowls and the cut bread and put it on the table.

* * *

Something smelled good? Félicie couldn't tell. but it smelled more than good... _amazing?_  Maybe. She cracked her eyes one by one, seeing the light on in the diners room. She sat up quickly but stopped midway as she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Oh.

Félicie smiled at the sight. Her mom, and sister sleeping soundly. She didn't want disturb them but food was ready and she knew her mom wasn't usually hungry most of the time, but she also knew that her mom didn't want to miss something good.

She shook her moms shoulder gently, making Odette mumble and open her eyes. She quickly opened her eyes, more aware and sat up, holding a still sleeping Felicity in her arms. Odette yawned and looked her daughter, "Who's cooking?"

Félicie shrugged unknowingly. "Maybe Mérante made some food." She suggested. Odette nodded and stood up. "Félicie, do you think you put Felicity to bed for me?"

She nodded and took the sleeping baby into her arms and went towards their bedroom. Smiling she walked into the dining room, seeing Mela and Mérante eating across from each other, silently eating their soup and bread. Mérante noticed his lover and smiled lovingly, making a motion for her to sit next to him.

Odette did what he wanted to and sat down. but saw some wounds on Mela's head. She was about to ask but, Mérante then got up and went into the kitchen, not a moment later he had two bowls filled soup, which she now noticed it smelled really good. He put it in front of Odette and smiled once again, "Mela made it for us. Isn't that nice?"

Odette looked at the girl, who seemed unfazed by the conversation with Mérante. She nodded skeptically, "Yes...um, Thank you Mela." Unsure if maybe the black haired girl poisoned the food or not. She took the spoon and dipped it in the creamy soup and eventually sipped it. Her eyes widened. It didn't just smell good, it tasted absolutely stunning. In a good way. She couldn't help but compliment her.

"Its amazing Mela, really."

Mela nodded, "Thanks."

Félicie had the same reaction just like Odette. She was on her 3rd bowl and after that she finished. Mela was glad to have helped. She was also surprised that no one asked about her head injury...yet. But for now, it will stay unknown and she was okay with that. She has her life and they have their life.

After dinner and finishing the dishes while Mela watched. Mérante put wood in the fire place. The fire sprung into life and blazed coolly. The heat was reassuring. Instead of joining the 3 on the couch, she sat down next to it, crossing her legs in a Chinese manner. All of them looked at her puzzled. They didn't know how to cross like that, of course it could be easy to teach Félicie, considering she's flexible just like Mela.

They stayed silent, listening to the crackles in the fire, letting it shine in the room. But the 3 was concerned for Mela's head injury and they really wanted to ask, but no one seemed to have the courage until-

"So...What happened to your head? I didn't see it before you went into the bedroom." She asked. The older couple and Félicie looked at Mela who had a blank expression.

Mela sighed. She looked up at the 3 and mentally prepared herself for the excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...Cliffhanger again. (・｀ω´・)
> 
> Again I wanted to upload as soon as possible. So I apologize for any errors. :(
> 
> This fic may seem like its about Mela, though It kinda is but...Its about the family and how they go on with their lives, learning about stuff on the way. Also, All the characters may seem too OOC and Im really sorry! Im trying to keep their personalities together but my imagination keeps rewiring into other ideas :P
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE READING THEM, IT HELPS ME IMPROVE MY FIC THANK YOU!
> 
> ~I tried to Bold, Italic the best of my capabilities, as well as correcting my Spelling and Punctuation. Please Bare, I'm still new at writing~
> 
> Uploaded on:  
> Wattpad: SmileStarMae  
> Fanfiction: QuietMeggy  
> A03: QuietMeggy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this one hell of a fic.  
> Fun fact, Esmae means Respected :D  
> Please Comment down below and tell me what you think!
> 
> Some tags will probably not make sense... which you right, but you'll understand in later chapters :)
> 
> I made Odette REALLY protective XD


End file.
